Uzushiogakure Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: As the prodigy of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto will learn the true power of his Kekkei Genkai from his Maternal Grandfather. As a Konoha ANBU Captain, and the Uzumaki heir, Naruto will leave behind a trail of carnage as he leads the war against the enemies of his home and origin. Poweful Naruto, stricty Naruto x Yugao! Zanpakuto Uzumaki Bloodline!
1. New Uzumaki

I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!

Uzushiogakure Legend Chapter 1

* * *

October 10th is an ordinary day, there are no special festival or holiday on this date, but to the Fourth Hokage; Namikaze Minato, and his wife; Uzumaki Kushina, October 10th is one of the best days of their lives. It is on October 10th the Hokage and his wife gave birth to a healthy boy, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had an angular face and a pair of bright blue eyes, two attributes that he obviously inherited from his father. His hair color on the other hand resembled his mother, but it already started to show signs of spiky edges that came from Minato.

Kushina is the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this fact is one of the most safely kept secret in the village, only the Sandaime Hokage and his wife, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Minato knows about the Kyuubi. Kushina was sent to Konoha to become a new vessel for the Kyuubi when Uzumaki Mito started to show signs of dying. With Kushina being a full-blooded Uzumaki and gifted with exceptionally strong chakra, she was the perfect candidate for being the new Junchuriki.

For a female Junchuriki, giving birth is when the seal keeping the bijuu at bay becomes the weakest, luckily for Kushina, her husband is one of the few Fuinjutsu masters in the world, and with his intense and loving care, her time through pregnancy to giving birth went as smooth as a fiddle. Within the ten hours it took for her to finish the delivery, not one problem had occurred, everything went as planned.

Now Kushina and Minato celebrate the birth of their little boy, the heir of the Yondaime Hokage, and the Uzumaki clan.

Namikaze Household

Minato and Kushina never wanted to live a life of a rich family; all they needed was a comfortable and cozy place for them to living happily together. Currently the Namikaze household is a simple 2000 square feet house, the Hokage and his wife lived here for four years already, and they love their little home. After their marriage and Minato's promotion to Hokage, Kushina had stopped her active duty and began to take over the duties of the first lady of Konoha.

Kushina must admit to herself that she would rather go on 10 straight s-rank missions than host another formal party or seminar. She was a strong Kunoichi that is listed as a s-rank Kunoichi in the bingo book, she also has a moniker of Benihime (Crimson Princess), a name that she shares with her Zanpakuto. The people gave her this name because she often used her Zanpakuto in action and because the name is suitable for her beauty, her vibrant scarlet hair and elegance.

After the Second Shinobi World War the Uzumaki clan had dwindled down in numbers, many of the survivors of the wars scattered around the elemental nations, Kushina is the only known person with an active Uzumaki Kekke genkai; the ability to manifest a Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto is a weapon that is the physical manifestation of the fighting will of the Uzumaki member. Initially, each Zanpakuto looks like a traditional Katana, when the bloodline is first activated, the chakra of the Uzumaki will start to solidify until it is visible to the naked eye and form into a Katana. This is the sealed form of the Zanpakuto, as the Shinobi gains power and control over the weapon, they would begin to form a bond with their weapon. Eventually, the spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the mind of the Uzumaki, and once the user learns the name of the spirit, they would be able to unlock more power of the spirit of the Zanpakuto that will cause the Katana to shift in shape, this is called Shikai.

The living spirit inside the Zanpakuto is a part of the person's soul; it is born with the user and dies with the user. The shika form of the Zanpakuto is also based on the personality of the Uzumaki, each Shikai generated from their owner's souls, so its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Uzumaki is expected to achieve this level with their Zanpakuto at some point in their lives. With the release of Shikai, a Shinobi's power could increase up to five folds when compared to their sealed form.

The last level of the Zanpakuto is called Bankai, the last and most powerful form possible of each Zanpakuto. Only a few of the Uzumaki can ever achieve this level as it takes great skill and determination. When an Uzumaki is ready to achieve Bankai, the living spirit of the Zanpakuto will emerge in the physical world. Then the spirit will pose a challenge for its owner and if the owner manages to succeed in the challenge, they will gain full access to the spirit's power and their power can increase ten folds.

Kushina is one of the few that managed to achieve Bankai, when activated, she can take on many powerful enemies head on, and she even managed to tie her husband once in a spar. Now Kushina's son, Naruto will also possess the potential of possessing the Uzumaki Kekke Genkai. Naruto is also the only known male member of the Uzumaki clan, so it is rested upon him to try and restore the once powerful clan.

"Ohhh Naru-chan you are so cute!" exclaimed Kushina as she hugged her baby boy to her chest. Minato looked at the scene with a bright smile on his face; this is what he always wanted. As an orphan he had yearned for a family his entire life, now he finally got what he always wanted. He loves his wife more than anything, now he has a second person that he loves unconditionally; his little boy Naruto.

Minato walked over to the two most important people in his life then gave his wife a hug from behind. "You look really beautiful right now, practically glowing..." Minato started to plant soft kisses on Kushina's cheeks until she turned around to face him.

"Are you saying that don't always look beautiful Min-kun?" said Kushina with a cute smirk on her face.

"You are always beautiful, but look more beautiful when you hold Naru-chan", Minato closed the distance between their lips and started a passionate make out session with his wife.

Kushina moaned into the kiss as her husband began to massage her tongue with his own. Minato wrapped his arms tighter around his wife to deepen the kiss. Then a child's cry broke the two apart, the two had completely forgot about their son, who was sandwiched in the middle of his parent's bodies.

"Ohhh Naru-chan we're sorry..." soothed Kushina as she hugged her son and rub his back.

Minato walked behind Kushina to get a better look at Naruto and smiled at the baby's face. "Hey Naru-chan, can you say daddy!" Of course Naruto didn't respond as he was only a few days old. Minato continued to make silly and funny faces at his son, making the toddler giggle uncontrollably, both Kushina and Minato must say that it was the most beautiful sound they had ever heard in their lives.

Naruto finally was tired of playing with his parents and fell asleep in his dad's arms; Minato gently carried Naruto to their room and laid him inside his crib.

"Wow, Naru-chan has allot of energy, I haven't been this worn out for a long time", said an amused Minato. Kushina smiled at her son that was currently sleeping peacefully.

"We both finally got the small and happy family we always wanted..." mumbled Kushina softy.

Minato once again hugged his wife from behind and affectionately brushed his face against her's. "Yeah..."

Kushina leaned into her husband's warmth and held on to his arms as he hugged her. "Let's go to bed Min-kun, you have another busy day tomorrow."

Minato just sighed at the reminder. Ever since he became Hokage he had been constantly swarmed with meetings, and paperwork, he just hoped now that his family was complete he would be able to come home every night to his beautiful and loving wife and his little boy.

* * *

Time-skip 7 years

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is now seven years old, his face greatly resembles his father despite his baby fat. His hair was also exacly like his father as it was in the same style and it was also the same shade of blonde. As the son of the Hokage Naruto had had quite a good early childhood, and out of respect for his father, people often referred him as Namikaze-sama or Naruto-sama.

Naruto's personality is a perfect mix between his father and mother. When it comes to playing, no other kids could keep up with Naruto because of his great stamina, and just like his mother, he had a grin that can brighten up the room. When it comes to the Shinobi arts, Naruto is a, for a lack of a better word, genius. Due to his Uzumaki heritage, Naruto was born with great life-force and chakra capacity.

Despite his big chakra amount, Naruto had no problem with controlling his chakra; becauseh his parents had trained hi intensely in chakra control exercises. Under the tutelage of his parents, Naruto is well on his way to becoming a great Shinobi. Minato and Kushina refrained from training Naruto too much at such a young age, despite their son's interest in the Shinobi arts, it is still used for killing, and Minato and Kushina wants Naruto to have a happy childhood before becoming a real Shinobi.

* * *

"KAA-CHAN, lets go we're going to be late!" A young blonde-haired boy cried to his mother.

"We're here Naru-chan, don't worry", replied the boy's mother. The mother and son attracted a lot of attention from the other parents of the park; it was not every day that you see the son and wife of the Hokage. Kushina often brought Naruto out to play with his friends, they usually went to each other's clan houses but today they wanted to try something new.

Naruto saw all three of his friends waiting for him near the swings and smiled brightly. He looked up at his mother asking a silent question. "Go ahead Naru-chan, I'll wait for you over there with Mikoto-obasan, Tsume-obasan and Houki-obasan", said Kushina with a smile.

Naruto eagerly ran off towards his friends. The other three kids that were waiting for Naruto were his best and only friends; their parents were very close friends so they basically grew up together. First was Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha clan and the son of the Konoha Police commander. He and Naruto hit it off pretty good when they met five years ago. Both were still toddlers at the time so both were a bit territorial but quickly warmed up to each other. Itachi looked a lot like his father, especially because they had the same hair style and both of them had two lines running down their cheeks.

Then there was Uzuki Yugao and Inuzuka Hana. Naruto met Hana first when he and his mother went to visit the Inuzuka compound; the two kids were both a bit crazy when it came to playing so they both became quick friends. Itachi was the one that introduced Yugao to Naruto three years ago, Yugao was a shy girl that didn't have many friends, but Naruto's welcoming and happy nature allowed the Uzuki girl to quickly warm up to him.

Hana was tall for her age. she had long brown hair that was smooth and straight unlike her mother and she also had the traditional Inuzuka red tattoos on both side of his face.

Yugao, on the other hand was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen, she had long, vibrant, purple hair that was very shiny and silky. Her browns eyes captivated Naruto ever since the first time he laid eyes on her, she had a little baby fat on her cheeks, which made her look very cute.

"Hey guys!" yelled Naruto when he ran up to his friends.

"Hey Naruto, finally you decided to show up ha-ha", said a smiling Hana.

Itachi and Yugao each offered Naruto a smile, both happy that the exuberant boy had arrived. Itachi was just lying on the ground staring at the clouds, and Yugao just finished her third round of katas. "Hey Naruto, my parents said that they entered me into the academy next year, is that awesome or what!" Hana happily told her best friend.

"You too, that's great, maybe we will be in the same class!" said Naruto as he offered the Inuzuka girl a high-five.

"I am entering next year as well; my Tou-san is making sure that I will do good in it" said the Uchiha heir seriously as the other boy and two girls sighed at their friend's stoic personality.

"Wow, we might all be in the same class, AWESOME!" yelled Hana as he pumped his fist up into the air, the others could help but smile at their bright future.

* * *

Off to the side of the park stood some of the most important women in Konoha; the Inuzuka clan head, Inuzuka Tsume, the wife of Uzuki Saito; Uzuki Houko, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku; Uchiha Mikoto, and the first lady and Benihime of Konoha; Namikaze Kushina.

"Seems like they are all very excited for the academy", started Houkj with a smile.

Kushina smiled at her friends, "Naru-chan basically jumped off the couch and hugged Min-kun and I when we told him".

Tsume snickered a little as she said, "Yep, Hana basically did the same thing, ever since she had heard about the academy she had been anxious to go."

Houki smiled but she also looked a little worried. "Yugao-chan is afraid of going to the academy, the other kids she knows are not very nice to her because of her shy personality."

Kushina placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as she said, "Don't worry Houki, Yugao-chan will be just fine, she already has three great friends...besides if the other kids are mean to her, she can just beat them up like I did da-ttebane!"

The other three women just smiled at Kushina's antics and grimaced when they were remind of how Kushina use to beat up every boy that mocked her when they were in the academy.

"Yugao-chan is lucky to have good friends early on, that is the most important thing to have when you are a child", said Houki while she watched her son, the other three moms just nodded at her logic.

* * *

It was the official start of the academy for this year's students, many parents and Clan heads assembled in front of the large building. The group of Genin this year included most of the Heirs and Heiresses of some of Konoha's most prestigious Shinobi Clans, therefore the Academy perimeter are filled with many clan members of various clans that serve as support and protection for the future clan leader.

The Clan Head Uchiha Fugaku was standing in front of all his underlings as his son the heir of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi stood beside him. As the first born of the Uchiha clan head, Itach had a lot placed on his shoulders, but he always had his mother to lean on if he ever became to pressured or stressed. It was safe to say that the Uchiha heir was much closer to his mother than his father. As a young boy, Itachi had already shown skills far beyond his years, and his clan expects him to graduate much earlier than the other students.

The Inuzuka clan is also present, the feral looking Clan Head of the tracking family stood in front of several Inuzuka Shinobi and their Nin-dogs. Inuzuka Hana, the heiress of the Inuzuka clan to stood next to her mother. Cuddling themselves inside Hana's coat were the Haimaru brothers, the inu partners of Hana, Tsume just gave Hana; her dogs a few days ago.

The ANBU commander Uzuki Saito stood next to his wife Houki while staring at the sky with his son. They looked like a small happy family, but Houki was a bit worried that her little girl looked very nervous. The girl's eyes kept looking over at her friends, especially Naruto, the blond boy always gave her comfort.

The Yondaime Hokage, dressed in his infamous white haori stood in front of the clan heads with his wife and son. Kushina held on to Minato's hand as they chatted with their long time friends, after Minato became Hokage it was rare for them to get to all hang out together like the good old days. Back in the days when Minato, Kushina, Tsume, Houki, Mikoto, and Saito, were best friends.

"Wow, this reminds me of when we were in the academy", said Minato with a smile.

Houki, Mikoto and Kushina all smiled in response, "You were still a dorky kid back then Minato, Kushina use to call you girlie hahaha", Tsume joked at her Hokage.

Minato just blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Kushina laughed a bit at the memory. Everybody in the group felt really nostalgic recollecting their childhood memories.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan use to call you girlie!" choked out a hysteric Naruto. He was laughing so hard he fell on to the floor crutching his stomach.

The clan heads began to join in as the young boy's laughter proved to be contagious. Minato blushed harder at his son's laughter before a smirk appeared on his face as he whacked Naruto on the back of the head, "Naruto-chan, you know that you almost look exactly like me when I was your age, wouldn't that make you just as girly as I was".

Naruto stopped laughing as a look of realization then a look of horror appeared simultaneously on his face making the adults all laugh at his cuteness. Naruto pouted at his father and just looked away, making Minato smirk at his little boy. Kushina laughed at her son's adorable face and knelt down to his level. "Don't worry Naru-chan, your father didn't keep his girlie looks for long, if you are anything like him, you are going to have to deal with some annoying fan girls that will try to become attached to you..."

Minato shuddered at the thought, he was almost molested by his fan girls at the end of his Academy days, and if Kushina wasn't there to stop them he didn't know what he would have done.

Naruto was just confused at what his mother said, "What are fan girls, I don't get it".

Saito looked down at his surrogate nephew, "Naruto-kun, fan girls are girls that like you and want to become your girlfriend, they are very annoying and some are downright dangerous, if you ever have that problem just do what you Tou-san did, find a girlfriend to protect you from them", Mikoto held in a laugh at the reminder of Kushina beating up all of Minato's fan girls.

Kushina smirk victoriously at the reminder. Who were those sluts that tried to take away _her_ Min-kun from her!

"Oh yeah that will work, Kaa-chan is scary..." muttered Naruto softly, but Kushina still heard it.

"What was that Naru-chan?", softy said Kushina with a sweet smile that just sent chills down the spine of all males nearby.

"Nothing, Kaa-chan I love you!" quickly said Naruto before he scratched the back of his head much like his father. "I'm going to hang out with Yugao-chan now, bye Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" cried the boy before he ran over to Yugao who was by her parents, and pulled her away to find their other friends, all the while, Yugao had a bright smile on her face.

Naruto found Hana talking with Itachi around the corner and quickly ran to them. "Well look who decided to show up, we've been looking for both of you, where were you two?" asked Hana.

"I was with my parents..." Naruto left out the rest, he doesn't want his friends to know that he ran away from his scary mother.

"I understand, I was with my mom too, she is just too scary to be around for too long, even my dad is scared of her..." said Itachi as he sighed at his troublesome mother.

"I get you there Naruto, my Kaa-chan freaks me out all time", grimaced Hana as he remembered the time her mother yelled at her for peeing in the house. The three other friends just laughed at his story, it seems like Hana was more like a dog than they thought.

They were broken out of their conversation when the academy started to allow the students inside. All the parents were to stay outside, this is the first step towards individuality, and a child can't always depend of their parents. Not even the Hokage or the clan heads can follow their children into the academy. After the students all migrated into the building all the civilians left for their daily jobs, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans also excused themselves.

The Namikaze couple, the Uzuki couple, the Inuzuka clan head, and Mikoto Uchiha all headed towards the Jounin lounge to continue their rare get together. Minato definitely agreed to this, he really doesn't want to do paperwork today, and he hasn't gathered with his friends in quite some time.

* * *

It turns out that Naruto, Hana, Itachi and Yugao are all in the same class; their teacher's name is Kokuto Sora, which was a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps under a bandana, dark eyes and a scar that runs vertically down the side of his face. He wears the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a Hitai-ate, sandals and a flak jacket.

The classroom was big; it fitted fifty students with lots of room to spare. The seats were stacked in rows, and in a dome shape, so all students can easily look down at the teacher with no one blocking their view. Naruto, Hana, Itachi and Yugao were all sitting next to each other.

"Good morning class, welcome to the Shinobi Academy. Today is the start of each of your Ninja career; today you all will begin to acquire knowledge and skills needed to survive in the Shinobi world. For the next seven years you all will progress to the point where you all will be capable Genin level Ninja, but some will be stronger than others, and that depends on how hard each of you train while you are in the Academy. The one student with the highest academic scores and most proficient in the Shinobi arts will be honored with the titled of the Rookie of the Year."

Most students looked determined after Kokuto's speech; all of them looked forward to the next seven years of training and learning. But out of all of the children present, this feeling of determination was only a spur of the moment deal, most of them will soon lose their will to train as the years go by, not everyone have the will to become the greatest out of the group.

Itachi just sighed after Kokuto's speech. "I hope that I don't have to stay here for so many years..." The Uchiha boy just hoped that he won't stay in this cramped classroom for so many years, he knows that he can graduate early.

Yugao looked nervous ever since she stepped into the room; she was never a fan of being in a large room with people her age, as most of them tend to tease her about her shy appearance. But she was feeling much better since her best friends are sitting right beside her.

Hana mentally boasted about being the alpha girl of the class, but she wouldn't say it out loud because she didn't want a bad impression on the first day. 'When I get to train with my Inu partners I will beat all these guys...maybe not Naruto or Itachi though...'

Naruto liked Iruka's speech, and he swore to himself that he will be the rookie of the year when the time comes. In a few years, Naruto will probably awaken his Zanpakuto, and when he does, he true potential will be unleashed.

This generation of Ninja is very important to Konoha as many Clan heirs are present in this class. In this class is literally the future of the most important people of Konoha, and very possibly a new Hokage.

The class was let out for lunch at noon, most of the class piled out slowly, still getting use to their surroundings at the academy. Naruto and his group headed out towards the lunch area of the academy, all of them bored out of their minds. Each of their parents all taught them what they just learned in class a few years ago.

Itachi and Naruto just laid they head down on their desks while Iruka jabbered through the concepts of Chakra. Hana was playing with her pups quietly and discreetly with Yugao.

Yugao was still feeling nervous at lunch; she didn't talk to anybody after she left her parents. Naruto saw this and decided to do something about it. "Yugao-chan, it okay, just relaxes..." Naruto put his arm around Yugao's shoulders as a comforting gesture.

Yugao smiled at her friend in thanks. "Thank you Naruto-kun..."

Naruto just smiled back and said. "These people will never harm you..." The Namikaze had a intimidating expression on his face as he said, "I will beat the crap out of them if they do..." He would never let these weaklings harm his friend.

Yugao just giggled at Naruto's antics and hugged her friend. "Thank you Naruto-kun...I can always count on you to help me..." Yugao timidly looked up at Naruto to see if he agrees.

"You bet Yugao-chan, I always protect my precious people!" Naruto returned the hug with gusto, his arms wrapped tightly around Yugao's frame. He always felt warm when he was near Yugao, just looking at her cute face made Naruto want to protect her.

Yugao blush when she heard Naruto call her one of his precious people. "I will protect you one day too...Naruto-kun" Naruto is her most precious friend, one that she will always treasure.

Naruto just smiled at his friend and nodded happily. "Thank you Yugao-chan..."

Hana and Itachi stood on the side in confusion. "When did Naruto become so protective of Yu-chan?" Hana ask her friend.

Itachi just shrugged. "I don't know, but they look very close right now..." Itachi always knew that Naruto was attracted to Yugao the moment they met; Naruto just seems to light up when he sees her.

Naruto and Yugao broke their moment and walked over to their two remaining friends. "Hey guys, lets go eat", chirped Naruto, his mother made him his favorite ramen for lunch today, just the thought made his mouth water.

The other three nodded and headed to find a table of their own.

* * *

Time skip-One Year

It had been a year since Naruto and his friends started at the academy, and the kids are happier than ever. They got to hang out with each other every single day, and the often got to train in the academy. Naruto's skills had improved a lot in one year, because his parent had officially started to train him. In the last year, his Dad had been training him in Taijutsu and some basic Ninjutsu. His Mom had been teaching him about the field of Fuinjutsu and various Kenjutsu katas to get him ready for his Zanpakuto. Now at age eight, Naruto can officially graduate as a Genin.

Itachi's skills were very close to Naruto's own, but he still lacks the will to fight and because of that, he had never beaten Naruto in a spar. Itachi always liked to train but he hates sparring. Out of all of them, Itachi was the one that was exposed to the Great War the most, so he had developed a pacifist philosophy in life. He wants to do everything in his power to help and protect his home, but he doesn't want to kill or destroy. His father Fugaku hated this part of his son. As the leader of the Uchiha clan, one must be able to kill another to protect the clan; one must be able to be ruthless when the time comes. Morality must sometimes be cast away for the benefit of the greater good.

Hana had officially started to train with her three Nin dogs, and had been improving at a fast rate. She is thriving to become a veterinarian, a job fitting for the future clan head of the Inuzuka clan. Hana always had a huge heart for animals and she intends to help as many of them as she can in her lifetime, she is confident that she will make a difference.

Lastly, Yugao had become much stronger in the past year. Her father had started to train her in all sorts of Shinobi arts; ranging from Kenjutsu to battle strategies. Yugao is quite the talented young girl; even Kushina said so when she was training with Naruto one day. Yugao's main focus of training is on Kenjutsu, as she finds it very fun and interesting. She had idolized Kushina for most of her life, so she is also training in Kenjutsu as a tribute to her surrogate aunt.

Yugao still had the occasional shyness problem but she had gotten rid of most of it. She can now walk confidently in the academy and talk proudly in class. The reason for this is because of Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback On_

_Yugao was sitting in her seat at the academy, she had a sad look on her face as she looked down at her desk in silence. Yugao was the only person in class, it was far too early to come to class, but she decided to come early to think about herself. She was disappointed in herself for being so shy and timid. She never knew why she was such a person, but she just had some bad experiences as a young child and it affected her till now. Yugao was bullied by her so-called friends when she was younger, they always made fun of her and pushed her around, that shot her self-esteem down to the ground._

_It was until her father introduced her to Itachi she became a little better, the help of a true friend really helped. Then through Itachi she met Hana, her best friend. The girl was so much more confident that she was, Hana was strong and determined, she was not afraid of speaking her mind or fighting for her own reason. Hana's presence really helped Yugao to form her confidence._

_Then Yugao met her greatest friend; Naruto. Yugao was very surprised that she was going to meet the son of the Hokage. She didn't know what to expect as she was getting nervous. When she is nervous, her shyness gets worse and she can barely stutter out a word. But she was very surprised that the Namikaze Naruto was such as nice person. His smiled calmed her down a lot, his while demeanor just seemed to make all her nervousness goes away. She prayed to the Gods above and thanked them for giving her the best friend anybody can ask for._

_Yugao was broken out of her musing when someone opened the door to the classroom, Yugao though it was going to be Iruka-sensei, but much to her surprise, it was her best friend Naruto._

_"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here so early?" Yugao was happy to see Naruto, he was always very caring and protective of her._

_Naruto smiled when he saw the beautiful girl. "Good morning Yugao-chan, I usually come here at this time." Naruto walked up the stairs of desks and sat next to his friend. "Why are you here so early today?"_

_Yugao looked down at her hands her placed on her desk. "Nothing really...just thinking..."_

_Naruto frowned at Yugao's obvious sadness. "Yugao-chan what's wrong...?" Naruto turned to face the girl fully and placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_Yugao stayed silent for a few seconds before she started to shake. This frightened Naruto as Yugao started to have tears rolling down her face. Yugao gently laid her head on Naruto's shoulders as she cried her heart out._

_Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and caressed her face with his other hand. He let his friend cry all she wanted, it was the least he could do for her. After a good ten minutes, Yugao calmed down and stopped crying, but she was still resting on Naruto. Deciding that it was time, Naruto asked, "Yugao-chan, please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you so sad..."_

_Yugao lifted her head of Naruto's shoulders and turned to face him with red puffy eyes. "I-Its j-just that I-I am s-such a u-useless pers-person" Hiccups interrupted her words but Naruto heard it loud and clear, and he was not happy. He was about to say something but Yugao continued before he could. "I-I've been i-in the A-academy for a m-month already and I-I am still so s-shy and a-afraid...I just w-wish that I could be more c-confident..."_

_Naruto grew sadder as he listened to Yugao, he wanted to help her. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her into a hug, letting Yugao's soft purple hair caress his face. "You are far from useless Yugao-chan...You just simply had some bad experience with people when you were younger...it could happen to everyone."_

_Yugao felt better in Naruto's arms, and despite blushing a bit, she was really enjoying their moment together. Yugao turned her face a little to whisper in Naruto's ear. "You don't think I-I'm u-useless...?"_

_Naruto shivered when Yugao's breath tickled his earlobe. "I will never think of you as useless...you are one of the greatest girl I know, and I know that you will become a great Kunoichi one day."_

_Yugao once again let her tears flow down her face as she heard Naruto's sweet words to her. Yugao hugged Naruto tighter and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun."_

_"You're welcome Yugao-chan..." Naruto enjoyed the hug Yugao gave him...He never knew why but he always had a peculiar attraction to Yugao. Her vibrant hair and alluring eyes just enchanted him...she is also one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that the other students should be arriving at the academy in about fifteen minutes and the teachers should be here at any moment. He didn't want Yugao to face the rest of the class while her eyes showed that she had been crying, and he didn't want his time with Yugao to end. _

_"Yugao-chan, you know what, let get out of here!" exclaimed Naruto with a big smile._

_"What do you mean, where would we be going?" Yugao was confused, class is almost starting and Naruto wants to go somewhere._

_"Who cares, let go have some fun...we can both miss one day of school." Naruto always wanted to go exploring Konoha anyway._

_"You mean you want to skip class!" Yugao was baffled, Naruto was the one that she least expected to be doing something against the rules. As the current top student at the academy he was suppose to be the role model._

_"Yep! We can go explore the village, and spend some more time with each other." Naruto blushed a bit when he said that, he was nervous that Yugao knew he wanted to spend more time with her._

_Yugao looked perplexed. "Will that be okay? Will we get in trouble?"_

_"We already learned everything they teach here anyway...besides, I'm sure yours and my Tou-chan wouldn't mind if we were both together."_

_Yugao was thinking over the situation. On one hand she would miss the entire day of school, but she would be able to hang out with Naruto for the whole day. She might get in trouble, but the other student won't find out that she was crying. "What the heck, let go Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto smiled at Yugao already more confident response. "Hai Yugao-sama!" Naruto saluted Yugao then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the academy. Yugao just giggled at her friend's antics and just let him lead her out of the building._

_Naruto wanted to explore the village but he was a bit hungry so they stopped a ramen stand. "This is a nice little stand..." said Naruto as he jumped up to sit in the tall stool. _

_Yugao was just a regular seven years old girl, so the tall stool was hard for her to climb up, but she eventually got on with Naruto's help. "I'm hungry..." said Yugao as she looked at the menu._

_"Hello there, what can I get for you two kids today?" a man asked from behind the counter, he looked to be in his 40's and is wearing a white cooking uniform._

_"I'm going to get a bowl of miso ramen with BBQ pork!" Naruto is very excited, his mother made the best ramen so it had always been his favorite food._

_"I'll have the same thing..." said Yugao, since she doesn't have a good grasp of ramen; she decided to follow what her friend orders._

_Naruto and Yugao waited patiently for their food since they had nothing to do anyway. But Naruto was silently thinking up some fun things to do in his mind._

_"Wow...class should be starting now..." Yugao said with a bit of wonder, she had never skipped class before so she was feeling a bit excited._

_"I think Hana and Itachi might be mad at us because we left them behind", said Naruto in afterthought._

_Yugao looked apathetic at that, she knew that Hana just played with her pups anyway, and Itachi can't skip because his father will be very mad, so she doesn't think that they will care that much. "It will be okay...I don't think they will be that mad..." Yugao giggled at the mental image of Hana yelling at Naruto. "We never get to spend any time at the academy alone anyway..." Yugao said that with no forethought and she instantly blushed when she heard her words._

_Naruto blushed a little as well but is happy inside. "I want to spend more time with you too Yugao-chan..." replied Naruto with a smile. _

_That was when the ramen chef came to them with their orders. The meal looked very hot and tasty, the two friends yelled out a quick "itadakimasu", and dashed into the steaming bowls of ramen. It took the two of them a full five minutes without stopping to finish the giant bowls of noodles, and they both had to agree that it was some of the best ramen they had ever had._

_Naruto paid the man with the money his parents always gave to him in case of emergencies and left the stand with Yugao. Both of them complemented the chef and promised that they will come again._

_During he was stuffing his face with ramen, Naruto thought of a very fun thing to show Yugao, something that might potentially boost her confidence. Naruto and Yugao were both walking down a relative quiet street in silence, until Naruto stopped and turned to his friend. "Yugao-chan, I know what we can do now!"_

_Yugao looked at her friend with a bright smile. "What do you suggest Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto had on a foxy grin as he remembered what his mother told him that she use to do when she was in the academy...Pranking! "We are going to play some jokes on people around Konoha!"_

_"Jokes?" Yugao had no idea what her friend was talking about._

_"You know...we can throw water balloons at people, paint funny things on walls, and even steal some fancy clothes from a clan or something!" Naruto began more and more excited as he listed out the fun things they could do, it seems that he had more Kushina genes than he did his father's._

_"Naruto-kun! We will get in so much trouble if we do those things!" Yugao really didn't want to see her Tou-chan angry at her; he is too scary when he is._

_"We won't get I trouble if we don't get caught. Don't worry Yugao-chan, I know exactly what to do, my Kaa-chan use to do this when she was younger than she told me all the tricks!" Naruto's gleeful atmosphere eventually rubbed off of Yugao and she eventually agreed._

_"Fine...but can we play tricks on some of the people that were mean to me before...?"_

_Naruto was certainly not expecting this; it seems that Yugao is more mischievous that he originally thought. "Do you really know where those people are right now?"_

_Yugao nodded. "Yes I do, they were civilians that I use to play with at the park, and they were very mean to me. They never joined the academy so they must be at the civilian school right now."_

_Naruto had on a smirk that rivaled the one his mother uses when she is angry. "Let go to the market Yugao-chan, we will need some supplies..." Naruto was thinking about the cruelest ways to punish those punks about being mean to his Yugao-chan!_

_Yugao just ran along with Naruto with her hand in his, she had a small blush on her face but she is really starting to worry about those jerks, Naruto might be planning something really bad for them..._

_Hokage Office_

_Normally at this time Minato would be doing his best to plow through the mountains of paperwork before sundown so he could be with his family. But luckily for him today his little boy decided to skip school so that the academy teacher thought he was missing and told Kushina about it._

_So now his beautiful wife was in his lap kissing the daylights out of him because she said that she never gets to see him in the day anymore so she is going to savor it._

_Breaking out of the kiss Minato asked. "Kushina-chan, aren't you afraid that someone really had taken Naru-chan?"_

_Kushina was panting a little after the kiss. "The security seal I put on Naruto would have activated if he was taken by an enemy. The seal is activated upon fright and desperation, so if Naru-chan is ever in danger, I will know right away. The seal will also activate if Naruto leaves the village perimeter, so everything is fine..."_

_Minato could not argue with his wife's logic so he decided to enjoy himself for the time being. Minato kissed Kushina hard on the lips making the woman moan into his mouth. He rubbed his wife's back as he slowly reached into her shirt. Kushina pressed her breasts into her husband's chest and tangled her fingers with Minato's hair to caress his golden locks._

_Minato broke the kiss to nibble Kushina's neck and throat. "We haven't used the desk for quite some time...want to re-christian it...?"_

_Kushina moaned louder and whispered huskily into Minato's ears. "I want to conceive our second child on this desk..."_

_Minato just smiled and kiss his wife again as he stood up and gently laid his wife on his office desk. Minato was about to proceed but much to his and Kushina's disappointment and anger, someone knocked on their door. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Kushina was not happy that her fun time with Minato was interrupted._

_The ANBU member behind the door was frozen by Kushina's killing intent, so the woman and the man behind the guard responded. "Minato, Kushina, it me!" That voice belonged to Uzuki Saito, the ANBU Commander. _

_"We think something happened to Naruto and Yugao-chan.", this was the voice of one of Kushina's best friends, Houki._

_Hearing their friend's voice, Minato and Kushina gave up their hopes of making love and just straightened out their clothes with a sigh of displeasure. Though Minato whispered in Kushina's ear, "Just wait for tonight Kushina-chan..." Kushina just smiled sexily at her husband and nodded._

_Kushina checked her and Minato's clothes, once she found that they were all fixed she said, "Come in Saito, Houki."_

_The double door opened to reveal Saito in his regular Jounin Uniform and Houki in her civilian clothes. They had received news that Naruto and Yugao were not in attendance at the academy, but seeing that they dropped Yugao there early, something might have happen to them._

_Houki rushed to Kushina the moment she walked in. "Kushina, we dropped Yugao at the academy early today...but then the academy teacher contacted us and told us that she was not there. Something might have happened to her."_

_"We were told that Naruto was not there either", said Saito, he looked at his friend and Hokage, waiting for him to say something._

_"I dropped Naruto-chan at the academy myself this morning, so I think he should be there. An academy sensei also contacted Kushina, but she told me that she has a seal on Naruto, and since that seal had not activated, he is not in any danger." Kushina nodded at her husband's words._

_Houki then decided to speak. "Would Yugao and Naruto be together, they are both missing from the academy, but Itachi and Hana are still in attendance."_

_"Yeah, the four of them are usually together...it is odd that only Naruto and Yugao are missing", said Minato._

_Kushina looked at her husband. "Minato-kun, use the crystal ball and try to find them..."_

_Minato nodded and unseal the crystal ball from his desk. He was sure glad the Sandaime had left this for him after he retired. The four of them sat around the desk and crowded over the ball...each wanting to find their children..._

_Yugao and Naruto had spent the last two hours buying various supplies from the Konoha market and both of them had a lot of fun. Yugao hadn't even thought about using some of the things Naruto bought, as she didn't think that they could be used as pranks. Naruto had almost scared her to death when he bought a pet snake and put it in front of her face. Thought, she did feel very happy and had on a blush when Naruto said that she looked very cute very she was scared._

_Naruto was sure glad that his parents taught him some Fuinjutsu. If he hadn't learned of to seal things there were no way that he could have carried all the things they bought. Naruto put a lot of thought into the things he chose to prank with, he saved some of the meanest and scariest for the jerks that made his Yugao-chan cry. Naruto didn't know why he was so angry at the punks nor why he is so protective of Yugao, but she is very important to him and he will give her justice._

_"We got everything Yugao-chan, lets go to the civilian academy", said Naruto gleefully, giddily at the prospect of avenging Yugao._

_"Sure, let's go Naruto-kun." Yugao was nervous about this whole pranking ordeal a few hours ago, but now she is looking forward to how would Naruto use some of the stuff they got._

_It took the two of the a few minutes to run to the civilian school. It was a fairly tall building, but not as big nor as impressive as the Shinobi academy. Naruto and Yugao climbed up the water pipes on the side of the building and onto the roof of the school. The school was built like a courtyard; the walls surrounded a hollow center, so Naruto can easily get into the school from the roof._

_Yugao unsealed the scrolls the used and laid everything out in the open so it would be easier to find everything. 'Yugao-chan, you stay here and get everything ready, and I'll get into the school office to steal one of their student lists."_

_"Are you sure that you won't get caught Naruto-kun, I don't want you to get hurt..." Yugao knew Naruto was strong, but this is quite serious._

_Naruto smiled at his friends care for him. "I'll be fine Yugao-chan; these civilians won't find me..." Naruto paused for a few seconds before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed a light pink. "...and thank you for worrying about me Yugao-chan..."_

_Yugao blushed a little as well. "You're my friend Naruto-kun; you don't need to thank me for worrying about one of my precious people..." Yugao adverted her gaze from Naruto as she said that._

_Naruto just nodded and smiled. "It will only be a minute Yugao-chan." With that said Naruto jumped into the interior walls of the building and latched onto to the wall by channeling chakra into his feet. He noticed the courtyard was empty, so it must mean that the classes were started, which means that all the students and teacher are inside the classrooms. Knowing that the office will have next to no people Naruto dashed down the wall and through the building looking for the office. _

_Despite being an academy student, Naruto almost had Chunin level speed thanks to his parent's training, so nobody in the building could have noticed him. Naruto finally came across as map posted on the atrium wall and found the location of the office. It took the Uzumaki a total of 15 seconds before he reached the office._

_He peered his gaze into the office through a glass window, and fortunate for him, no one was in the room. He was about to go inside but a teacher suddenly opened the atrium door and walked in. The man was in his thirties and looked like 50% of the males in Konoha, brown hair, brown eyes, and average height. Smirking to himself, Naruto saw the man exit the atrium and walked into a classroom. So Naruto henged into the man and walked casually into the office._

_The office was a simple room; a square with a lot of L shaped desks. Naruto walked to the pile of drawers and opened the one labeled as Students. The browsed through the files until he found this list of people his age, meaning that they were also Yugao's age. She had told him that the bullies were of her age group, so Naruto smirked victoriously, took the file and ran back to the roof._

_The bell rung just as Naruto reached the wall and began to run up. It took him three seconds to reach the top and luckily nobody saw him._ '_Saved by the bell..."_

_"Hey Yugao-chan, I found it." Yugao turned around and sighed in relief. She had been scared for him, despite being the son of the Hokage he could still get in trouble for stealing from the academy._

_"Thank goodness Naruto-kun; you scared me for a second." Naruto just pouted at her lack of confidence for him, making the purple hair girl giggle at him. Yugao had gotten everything ready, she filled all of the water balloons with some water they sealed into a scroll, and she put all the rats into bags, and tied the snake around her waist._

_"Everything ready Yugao-chan?"_

_"Hai, Naruto-kun, lets go!" Yugao surprisingly was the one to pull Naruto along this time. Naruto smiled at the girl's new boldness._

_The two of them stealthily hid behind some pillar, and peered their gaze out. Naruto had found out the classes of the bullies once Yugao identified them. They were all of rich families that were probably why Houki-obachan let Yugao play with them in the first place, they were of similar stature. He saw the three boys that were the meanest according to Yugao, and Naruto was already starting to hate them._

_They were Matsuda Oroshi, Jidanbo Harada, and Akimaru Ishiba, three rich boys from families on the council. _

_"Okay Yugao-chan, commence step one!" Yugao nodded and released a total of fifty rats into the area. A once the first girl saw one of them she shrieked and it alarmed everyone else. Then, like a tsunami, chaos erupted and everybody cleared out of the area. The three punks also ran away due to the commotion, but Naruto used his speed to appear in front of them and casted a Genjustu on them to make them freeze. _

_Naruto and Yugao didn't want anybody to know that they did this so they were wearing masks that resembled the ANBU black ops. Naruto was wearing a Dog mask and Yugao a Cat. _

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three scumbags of the academy..." said Naruto condescendingly as he and Yugao appeared in front of the three losers. They were the only once in the area, as everybody else were scared away by the rats._

_"Who the hell are you two, do you know who we are...our parents can have you two locked up in prison for doing this to us!" It was Matsuda that said this, and the brown haired brat just annoyed Naruto to no end. So very much like his mother, Naruto punch the kid right in the nose and the kid fell onto the floor crying while clutching his face._

_Yugao was shocked at what Naruto did but she found it extremely funny. She was expecting herself to be scared of these three boys as they were always mean to her, but now she is not feeling anything except for amusement. Naruto really gave her strength._

_Jidanbo turned his head to the two young Shinobi. "You two assholes will pay for this!" This time it was Yugao that walked up, but instead of punching him, she kicked the kid as hard as she could...where the sun doesn't shine... Even Naruto cringed at the hit as he unconsciously crossed his legs a little. _

_"Shut up you tub of lard; we aren't finish with you losers yet!" Yugao felt good, like she is finally letting out some suppressed anger. She turned to the third kid and he looked very scared, smiling behind her mask Yugao walked up to him. "Well, Akimaru-kun I have a gift for you..." Yugao then untied the snake from her waist and held it in front of the boy's face._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHH", Akimaru screamed like a little girl, making Yugao and Naruto laugh out loud. Yugao let the snake trail the boy's face as it licked every bit of it. The boy started to cry and shake as a wet spot emerge on his pants. Yugao then just let the snake slither around the boy's neck and left it there._

_"Holy Kami, this loser pissed himself", Naruto pointed at the boy as he laughed at his misfortune. "Are you even a guy, cause her don't scream like one"_

_Yugao and Naruto fell on the floor laughing their hearts out. Knowing that they don't have much time left before people got here, Naruto began the final stage. Yugao did not fill the balloons with normal water, it was sugar water, thick sugar water._

_Naruto picked Yugao up piggy back style and ran up the wall with his chakra. Yugao unsealed the balloons from her scroll and let all of them drop down onto the three still frozen boys. All the balloons hit the boys directly and covered them in gooey sugar water from head to toe. As they reached the top Naruto unsealed a bag, and in it was the most popular wild bird feed in Konoha. Naruto jumped up high in the air and broke the bag, attracting countless amounts of birds in the area. Soon the seed fell back down to the academy and lands on the boys' stickly bodies, making the bird feed cling to them._

_With a few seconds, countless insects, rats, and birds charged at the three frozen boys, all of them screaming in fright as tears streamed down their faces. They were crying out to their mommy and daddy the whole time, and soon the flocks of birds, insects and rats swarmed them._

_The entire time Yugao and Naruto was laughing on the floor, clutching their stomach in pain as tears rolled down their faces. Yugao eventually rolled up besides Naruto and clung onto to him in laughter. It took them a full minute to calm down a little. Yugao finally looked down at the three miserable people and decided that it was enough._

_"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun, you c-can l-et them go n-now ahahahahaha" Yugao had to wipe tears away from her eyes so that she can see properly._

_"O-Okay ahahahah." Naruto made a hand sign and unleashed a burst of chakra as he yelled, "KAI"._

_The three boys below were finally able to regain their movement and all three of them ran in different directions. One of the crashed into a wall, another in a classroom, and the last straight out the front door. The insects, rats and birds were all still following them. Then some people finally came in the school and found the three boys. It took them ten minute to get everything off of them and to get rid of the animals._

_When they were revealed, Yugao and Naruto felt a little bad, but it didn't stop them from falling down in laughter again. All three of them had their clothes ripped off; the kid Naruto punched was bleeding by the nose. They had feathers and bite marks all over them, so they were bleeding quite a bit, but they were all light wounds so they won't die. The funniest part was that all three of them were almost bored; the birds had literally pecked their hair out, now there were more feathers on their heads than hair!_

_"Let's get out of here Yugao-chan". Naruto grabbed the still laughing Yugao and ran off the roof and onto the streets of Konoha. They both ran and ran, until they arrived at the park they always hung around at before the academy. Yugao and Naruto were still laughing hysterically when they stopped running. Yugao was leaning onto Naruto's frame as he held her by the waist. Their bodies were basically meshed together._

_Yugao backed up a little but still clearly in Naruto's arms. "Thank you Naruto-kun that felt great!" Yugao then proceeded to hug Naruto after that._

_Naruto absentmindedly inhaled Yugao's scent and he was captivated. 'She smells like lavender...and roses...' "You don't have to thank me Yugao-chan that was the funniest thing ever!"_

_Both of them continued to laugh in each other's embrace, both no caring that other people were staring at them. That is until several familiar voices broke them out of their laughter._

_"Well, well, well, Naruto-chan, did you skip school so you could take Yugao-chan out on a date~", asked Kushina teasingly._

_Yugao and Naruto both paled when they heard her voice and both slowly turned over. They saw Kushina, Houki, Saito and Minato all looking at them with amused faces._

_"So...you did not answer your mother, did you take Yugao-chan on a date Naru-chan?" Minato and the others saw everything from when Naruto and Yugao arrived at the civilian academy. Kushina just found it hilarious, she had never been more proud of her son, her genes have clearly been passed down to Naruto. The other three had been mad before, the two of them skipped the academy to prank three boys, Minato was about to punish both of them. But that was when Houki recognized the three boys that they pranked on were the ones that were bullying Yugao before. After they found that out, all three out them cannot be mad anymore, they were proud if anything._

_Kushina's question finally made it to the mind of Yugao and Naruto, so naturally, they turned bright red, and that only got worse when they turned to each other making their lips almost touching each other. The two sprang apart faster that some Jounin and turned away from each other. The four parents just laughed at their children's reaction, all finding the scene adorable._

_"W-We just skip school to have some fun...that all, we both know everything they teach at the academy anyway..." said Naruto nervously..._

_Minato pretended to be mad; he walked up to Naruto with narrowed eyes that unnerved both Naruto and Yugao. "You can't lie to me Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!"_

_Naruto was scared, his dad was the most powerful Shinobi in the village, and he certainly can feel his power right now. Surprisingly to all the adults, Yugao step in front of Naruto protectively. "Stop Minato-ojisan, it was my fault, Naruto-kun was just trying to cheer me up because I was sad this morning. And those bullies that we prank were the boys that were mean to me back then, so Naruto-kun and I were just getting some revenge..." Yugao adverted her gaze from the Hokage and the others._

_Naruto then stood in front of Yugao. "No Tou-chan, it was my fault, Yugao-chan never wanted to skip school; I was the one that suggested it. It was me that that thought up everything that happened to the three guys...but I only did that because they were being mean to Yugao-chan and made her sad..."_

_Minato finally gave up on his facade and bursted out laughing, along with the other three parents. Minato kneeled down and hugged his son. "Don't worry Naruto-chan, we know exactly what happen, you didn't do anything wrong but your punishment for those kids were a bit harsh..." Houki and Saito were hugging Yugao when he said that._

_"We did think that, that's why I didn't use the ants on them, after the sugar water we were going to pour a bag of ants on them...but Yugao-chan said that it was too harsh, so we didn't do it in the end."_

_Kushina patted her son on his head. "Well done Naru-chan, you certainly are my son Da-ttebane!" The others just sweat-dropped at her antics while Naruto and Yugao laughed._

_Saito stood up and said, "We won't say anything to other people that it was you two that did it, because frankly I think those three punks deserves all of it for hurting my little girl! So just go back to the academy tomorrow and you'll be fine."_

_Naruto and Yugao smiled brightly at that, glad that they came out unscathed. "Okay Naruto-chan, it time to go home...you need a bath, you smell bad after all the running."_

_Naruto smiled up at his mother. "Hai Kaa-chan."_

_Houki looked down at her daughter and smiled. "We need to go too Yugao-chan, you can play with Naruto tomorrow."_

_Yugao looked sad but said, "Hai Kaa-chan..."_

_The parents smiled at each other before bidding farewell. Naruto smiled warmly at Yugao, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Yugao-chan."_

_The two families began to walk their separate ways before Yugao let go of her mother's hand and ran towards Naruto. Seeing this Naruto stopped walking and looked Yugao. Much to everybody's surprise Yugao hugged Naruto. "Thank you again for helping me Naruto-kun". Naruto smiled at what she said, but that soon turned into a monster blush that was so red it rivaled his mother's hair, because Yugao planted a soft kiss on his cheeks._

_Yugao quickly let go, not even meeting Naruto's gazes and ran back to her parents. Kushina and Houki squealed inwardly why they saw the cute moment, they might be in-laws in the future. Minato and Saito just chuckled at the scene, knowing that their wives would talk about this for a long time._

_When Yugao reached her parents, she grabbed her mother's hand and began to drag her away. She also had a huge blush on her face. Houki just giggled at her daughter while Saito pick Yugao up over his shoulder, making Yugao look back at Naruto. The two of them just stared at each other for a while...before they just smiled warmly at each other..._

_Flashback End_

* * *

After that day Yugao and Naruto had grown even closer than before. They both blush around each other, especially because Kushina and Houki always teased them about their kiss. Itachi was very amused when Naruto told him what happened, for the first time the Uchiha heir let out an enormous laugh in the middle of the classroom.

Yugao told Hana what happened, and Hana was mad because they didn't include her in the pranking. Naruto then promised her that they will include her next time. Kushina or Houki must have told Tsume about Yugao's kiss to Naruto, because Hana found out and she began to tease them constantly in class.

Academy Classroom

It was a very important day for Naruto and Itachi today. Today was the day that they both became official Genin of Konoha. Both of them showed incredible prowess and talent that made them capable of being Genin. Naruto beat Itachi by a tiny margin in Taijutsu, so Naruto was made the rookie of the year.

Yugao and Hana cannot graduate yet because they are still not as advanced as the two boys, but they will soon become Genin. Both Naruto and Itachi are four years younger than the rest of the graduating class so they will not be placed in Genin teams. They will each be apprenticed to a Jounin sensei, and when they are deemed ready by them, they will be promoted to Chunin.

Iruka is currently handing out the Konoha headbands to the class. "Will Uchiha Itachi please come up to receive a headband?" Itachi casually walked up to the front of the class. "You are officially a Genin of Konoha, make us proud", Itachi just nodded at his teacher.

"Now can we please have the rookie of the year; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto come up, to receive his headband." Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt under a black high collared jacket. He also wore grey Shinobi pants and black boots. He casually walked up to the front of the classroom and faced Iruka. "You are officially a Genin of Konoha, make us proud." Naruto smiled brightly at his teacher, very proud of himself that he made Genin in only one year.

After the ceremony, all the graduates exited the academy to meet with their parents. Itachi's parents were both waiting for him, Fugaku was very proud that his son made Genin in only one year, but he was a little angry that Naruto managed to outdo Itachi. Mikoto was happy, but was also worried for her son; she maintains that being a Genin at age eight is not good for a child.

Minato and Kushina smiled brightly at Naruto when he came out wearing his Konoha headband, it made him look even more like his father. Minato was the Hokage, so he could monitor the mission that his son will be assigned, so he was not very worried, the experience will be good for his son. Kushina, like Mikoto was worried for her son, but she knew that her son was a genius, one that was just like his father. He will do his best to become the best and to protect Konoha and his precious people.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun", said Minato to his son with a big smile. He doesn't call him Naruto-chan anymore because his son is now an official Shinobi, no longer a child. Kushina hugged her son tightly to her chest, wondering where did her little Naru-chan go, and when did this older boy come from. Time just went by too fast for the Uzumaki mother. Though she will have another child soon enough...

Naruto just smiled at his parent's antics. Now that he was a Ninja, he swore that he will protect his home with his life; he will protect his precious people no matter what! Naruto looked back at the academy, where his usual classroom window was. _'I will do anything to protect you...Yugao-chan...'_

Unknowing to him, Yugao was also gazing out the same window, and thought to herself, _'I will get stronger...so that I will be able to protect you from now on...Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

The End!

The is the re-write of my previous story with the same name, because of many comments saying that I have confused the gender of the characters throughout the story, I have decided to just post a new version. I have done my best to read over the chapter and I hope you all are satisfied about it, if not than I am sorry as it is the best I can do.

Naruto's grandfather will appear in the next chapter to reunit with his daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren!

As usual please review! :)


	2. The Next Wielder

I don't own Naruto!

Uzushiogakure Legend Chapter 2

* * *

The atmosphere was dark and eerie, the sound of water drops into the dark pond and the distant howl of wolves were the only noise the ANBU team could hear. It was only midafternoon, but the thick clouds had already shrouded the sky, only some stray beams of sunlight made it to the ground.

Hidden in the shadows of the forest was a Konoha ANBU team, all four of them merged with the darkness, all seemingly invisible to all living things. The leader was in front, and his mask was a dog mask. He had spiky silver hair that defied gravity, but other than that he looks just like a normal ANBU member. There were three people behind him, one with a cat mask, one with a crow mask, and one with a dragon mask.

"Neko...what is their position?" asked the leader to the man with a cat mask, he had short brown hair and a rather square head.

The Neko ANBU bended down to the ground and channeled some chakra in through the earth. "All ten of them are stationary, I assume they are taking a break...they are all sitting about twenty meters away from us Inu-senpai."

The silver haired man nodded and gestured to his two remaining subordinates. "Karasu, Ryu, the both of you will round up on the enemy from the south side, and Neko and I will take care of the north and the west side..." The leader unsheathed his blade. "Remember, these are not regular criminals, they are Shinobi with the skills of Chunin, we need to use our time wisely and kill all of them before they recuperate from or ambush."

Ryu and Karasu nodded. "Hai Taicho!" With that said the two ANBU disappeared with bursts of speed.

Neko looked at his leader. "Are you sure that those two could handle their side alone...they are just rookies."

The silver haired man nodded with assurance. "Despite their lack of experience, they are both very strong Shinobi, this task is nothing compared to what they can really do." Without looking at his subordinate the leader head towards the north, leaving the Neko ANBU to the west side.

* * *

The two young ANBU were crouching on a giant tree branch next to each other, Karasu had black hair tied into a short ponytail, and he had a body of a young man with his ANBU tattoo on his right arm. Ryu had a head full of spiky blonde hair and he was tall for a boy his age. Ryu had much more muscle tone than his partner because he relied more on his Taijutsu and stamina, and instead of the normal Ninjato that most ANBU carried, Ryu's sword was a Katana.

Ryu check the perimeters and got ready for his captain's signal. "It's almost time Karasu..." whispered Ryu to his partner with some nervousness in his voice. This was the first mission the two young Shinobi were assigned as ANBU, as well as their first A-ranked mission. The criminals they were after tried to assassinate the Fire Daimyo, and were forced to retreat by some Konoha Jounin that were stationed in the capital. After the assassination the Daimyo hired Konoha to kill the remaining assassins to prevent another attack, and the Yondaime Hokage sent one of his best ANBU team for the job.

"The signal should be here in a few seconds..." said Karasu with anxiety in his voice. Behind his mask the ANBU activated his Sharingan and locked on to the five people located close to them, according to his eyes the people down below had the Chakra amount of standard Jounin.

Ryu nodded at his partner's words. "We should attack them with our elemental jutsu first...then we can pick them apart with our Kenjutsu." Karasu nodded without answering back.

Suddenly both Ryu and Karasu felt some heat radiate from their ANBU tattoos, which was the signal of their leader. Without wasting anytime Karasu formed a sequence of handsigns before he brought his hands to his mouth. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" A large dragon-like head of flames blasted from Karasu's mouth and shot towards the criminals ferociously.

Ryu jumped up and formed handsigns of his own. "Futon: Atsugai!" The ANBU compressed a large amount of wind chakra inside his body and targeted it to Karasu's jutsu. A glowing white beam of compressed wind crashed into the fire jutsu, making the original jutsu multiply in speed and power by several time and crashed into their desired impact point. An earth-shaking explosion filled the area as a large piece of the ground was reduced to a giant crater with scorched earth.

"Let's go!" said Ryu as he rushed into the midst of the carnage. The two ANBU saw that most people in the area were dead, and they used their blades to finish off whoever was barely alive.

Karasu sighed at the carnage around him; he really hated scenes like these. In his short life he has seen far too much blood that a man his age should, as a powerful Shinobi, Karasu was condemned to witness the deaths of many people at his hands. Under the orders of his leader, he was forced to kill people he has never met or seen, but he must assure their death for the good of his village and people.

Ryu saw the reaction of his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Karasu...but we both know that this is our responsibility, and as Shinobi we can only accept a life of violence and carnage."

Karasu shook his head. "I understand...thank you Ryu."

Ryu sighed before he sheathed his katana and reached for his communicator. "This is Ryu reporting that the south area is clear, there are no survivors."

Their tattoos glowed once again. "Thank you Ryu, Karasu, meet us at the rendezvous point now."

Karasu nodded at his partner and led the way to regroup with their leader. Ryu silently followed behind his distressed friend and sighed inwardly at his friend's pacifistic nature. Ryu felt sympathy for his friend, as a man that valued life and peace for the anything should not shoulder the responsibility of killing and assassinating people. He himself is not comfortable with killing, be he understands that as a Shinobi of Konoha, he is responsible of clearing any threats of his home, and he would die before he lets anybody attack his village.

Inu and Neko were done with their group of enemies and had just finished securing the leader of the group. The enemy group of Shinobi was survivors of the Hidden Heat Village that Konoha destroyed during the last war, and all of them were determined to assassinate the Fire Daimyo in order to throw Hi no Kuni into chaos, so they could have a chance to destroy Konoha in the midst of the conflict.

"You were correct Taicho, they handled the situation perfectly...swift and silent." said Neko as he stood next his leader with his arms crossed.

Inu nodded. "I never doubted them; they are both two of the most talented Shinobi I have ever seen..." Ryu and Karasu are two of the youngest Shinobi to be promoted into the ANBU black ops, and Inu expected nothing less from them.

The two superiors stopped their conversation when they sensed that the two younger members were near. Ryu and Karasu soon emerged from the tree line and landed in front of their leader.

Ryu bowed to Inu. "Taicho, everything is finished!" Karasu nodded in agreement.

Inu smiled behind his mask and stood up with a sigh. "Good, this mission is complete...we must go back to report to the Hokage."

All three of his subordinates bowed. "Hai Taicho!" With that the four Konoha elite disappeared without any indication that they were once present.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

The Yondaime Hokage was in his usual desk doing the seemingly never-ending paperwork. It was a bright morning in Konoha, so the legendary man was in a great mood, and the fact that his lovely wife made him a great breakfast helped a lot. His consciousness was also immensely relaxed after his son returned from his first mission as an ANBU black ops member.

Just under an hour ago, Team Inu reported back from their mission and had notified their Hokage that the mission was a complete success. The Yondaime was very happy that the Fire Daimyo would be off his back, but he was happier that his son was finally safe at home. The two days that his son was gone felt like two years for him and his wife, their anxiety was even greater than it was during the war.

"Enjoying your paperwork Tou-chan?" asked someone from across the Hokage.

Minato looked up and saw his eldest son smiling at him. Naruto had really grown up from the little boy he was five years ago, in front of the Hokage was a powerful young Shinobi that had a very bright in front of him. Naruto looked almost exactly like his father, the only difference was that Naruto's hair was longer and his eyes were a brighter blue. He was tall for a twelve years old boy, standing at 5'5", and he had almost no baby fat, his body only rippling with compact muscles he gained from the many hours of training.

"Very funny Naruto-kun..." said Minato as he sat up and smiled at his son, happy that his son's presence would give him a break from his work. "Why aren't you resting at home, you Kaa-chan is very worried about you."

Naruto smiled back and nodded. "I know, I've been home already and Kaa-chan had been doing nothing but hug me and check my wounds like I'm still a child." Naruto loved his mother Kushina more than life, but she was too much of a worrier sometimes.

Minato chuckled. "Yeah, Kushina-chan still thinks of you as her little boy...despite that Arashi-chan is much younger than you." Kushina and Minato had another child right after Naruto graduated as Genin, and they named him Namikaze Arashi. Unlike his older brother, Arashi had blonde hair like his father, but was silky and long like his mother. The boy was already five years old already, and had grown up nicely. Arashi wasn't a genius like Naruto, but the boy was a happy and bright child, and that is all Minato and Kushina wanted.

"Yeah...it's already been five years since then..." mumbled Naruto sadly. The Yondaime nodded and also nodded solemnly...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kushina was already nine months pregnant with her second child, and was about to give birth inside a sealed area with the guard of the Yondaime Hokage, and the wife of the Sandrine Hokage. Kushina's face was contorted into a struggling expression, she knew exactly how painful giving birth would be since she already had Naruto, and that knowledge just made her more nervous._

_Minato was as his wife's side guarding her seal. "You're almost done Kushi-chan...Hang in there!" The Yondaime wanted nothing more than to hold his wife's hand and kiss her tenderly, but he must keep the Kyuubi's seal intact during the whole process._

_"AAHHHHH" cried Kushina as she pushed as hard as she could._

_Sarutobi Biwako smiled when she saw the head of the baby. "I can see the head Kushina, one more push and you're done!"_

_Kushina gripped her fists and shut her eyes before she pushed a hard as she could. "AAAAHHHHH!" She suddenly felt relief as her youngest son feel out of her and into the hands of the Sandaime's wife._

_The cry of a baby filled everybody's ears, and Minato quickly ran to his wife and held her close. "Are you alright Kushi-chan..." Kushina was a strong Kunoichi, and even Minato had rarely heard her scream in such pain and agony._

_Kushina smiled at her husband and nodded before she lifted her head a little at the previous first lady. "Biwako-sama...let me see him..."_

_The Sandaime's wife smiled before she brought the newest member of the Namikaze family to his parents. Minato stood and cradled the babe in his arms just like he would do when Naruto was a toddler, he knelt down slowly and let his wife see her crying son._

_Kushina cried a little are her second little boy and ran her hand over his head. "He has blonde hair like you Min-kun..."_

_Minato chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...and he's just as beautiful as you Kushi-chan..." _

_Biwako smiled silently as the Hokage and his wife basked in the happiness of parenthood, but much to own shock, she felt something stab through her chest. She gasped for air and found that she could no longer breathe, so she cried out in pain and held her chest would painfully before she fell to the ground dead._

_Minato's eyes widened when he saw a masked man standing over the dead body of the Sandaime's wife. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The masked man chuckled dryly. "Step away from the Junchuriki...Yondaime..." _

_Minato glared at the man violently before his eyes widened...his newborn son was suddenly in the man's arms. Kushina gasped when her baby was suddenly out of her hands, she tried to move but her body was still recovering..._

_The masked man chuckled, "Hey Yondaime...catch!" He threw the newborn to the side, and Minato quickly use his speed to catch his son before he crashed into the wall. But to his immense horror, the masked man suddenly warped away with his wife._

* * *

_Naruto was waiting patiently outside the barrier for his parents to come out, the red haired boy was very excited for being an older brother. His best friend Itachi also became one a few weeks ago, and from what he could be, the stoic Uchiha was very happy about being an older sibling._

_For the last six months Naruto had become a Genin, and his prowess as a Ninja had progressed tremendously since his first begun. In the next few months, his father had organized him to take part in the next Chunin exams._

_Naruto's eyes suddenly widened when his father appeared in front of him via Hiraishin with his bundle in his arms. "Naruto-kun!' Minato ran over to his eldest son and handed him his younger brother. "Hold on to your brother...protect him no matter what!" said the man sternly before he vanished in a flash of yellow._

_Naruto's eyes were confused and worried, what happened to his mother, did someone penetrate the barrier?_

_"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto..." said a voice from behind the young boy, so Naruto instinctively pulled out his Kunai and spun around with his brother held protectively against his chest._

_Naruto was shocked to see and old man standing before him. The man was looking into Naruto's eyes with his own red eyes, he had a very long white beard, and long eyebrows that went almost to his chin. There are many scars on his bald head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past._

_"W-Who are you." Naruto was intimidated by the man, but for some reason he felt safe and protected around the old man._

_The old man raised his hand and smiled gently at the boy. "Relax my boy..." The man trailed his eyes through Naruto's combat pose and found very little openings even when Naruto was holding his crying brother to his chest. "My...you have certainly grown up tremendously since I last saw you...Naruto-chan."_

_Naruto was suspicious of the man. "What do you want with me...what happened in there?!"_

_The man sighed, "All you need to know right now is that I am not the enemy here..." The man was wearing a black Shohakusho under a White Haori that had the Kanji for the number one stitched on its back._

_Naruto glared at the man and flared his chakra. "Why should I trust you?!"_

_The old man smiled at Naruto, making the boy feel safe. "My name is Genryūsai Yamamoto Uzumaki..." Naruto's eyes widened at the man's name. "Naruto...I am your grandfather."_

* * *

_Minato had his Hiraishin seal encrypted on Kushina's seal and wedding ring, so he could reach her no matter where she was. The Yondaime focused on his wife's seal and disappeared in a yellow flash, and to his relief, Kushina was still alive and in Konoha._

_"Kushina!" cried the Yondaime as he charged at the masked man with a fully charged Rasengan. The orb of devastating chakra slipped through the man like he was intangible and crashed into the tree line behind him, making a quarter of the forest destroyed. _

_The masked man was unsealing the Kyuubi from Kushina, and because she just gave birth, her seal was much weaker so it was easy for the man to unseal the beast. Minato tried to attack the masked man, but all his jutsu seem to faze through the man, if Minato's assumption was correct, the man's space-time Ninjutsu even more advanced than his own._

_The man was laughing at Minato as he stood between him a Kushina. "You are too late Yondaime Hokage...the Kyuubi is already unsealed!" _

_To Minato's horror, violent red chakra begun to rip out of Kushina's body and began to form into a fox shape. The chakra continued to grow stronger and more violent, and the shape was getting larger and larger. Minato stared into the red mass of chakra and suddenly caught sight of two menacing red eyes staring back at him with intense hate and anger. The killer intent that fills the air was almost palpable, the air felt heavy around him and the earth shook under the tremendous pressure._

_Kushina's body was still alive because of her immense life-force, but she was almost entirely out of chakra and her limbs felt too heavy to lift. "M-Minato-koi..."_

_Minato blocked the wind from his eyes with his arms in front of his face. "Kushina!" Soon the entire Kyuubi was freed, but the beast disappeared when the masked man stood in front of it and stared into his eyes, before the Kyuubi knew it, it was sucked into a vortex and out of existence. _

_The man phased out of existence with a chuckle. "Tonight is the end of Konoha..."_

_Minato ran over to his wife and quickly cradled her head on his lap. "Kushina-chan..." Minato stroked his wife's face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay honey?" asked the Hokage staring into Kushina's eyes, he could feel that his wife was going to be okay when he felt her steady heart rate, and her continued regeneration of chakra._

_Kushina smiled weakly at her lover and kissed his hand. "I'm fine Minato-koi..." Kushina coughed and struggled to look at her husband. "G-Go save the village...that b-bastard is going to attack Konoha."_

_Minato nodded before he vanished in a yellow flash along with his wife..._

* * *

_The masked man appeared at the gate of Konoha and quickly slam his hands on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In under a split second, a devastating burst of air pressure destroyed the Konoha gate and many buildings around that area. Many Shinobi instantly reacted to the sudden explosion and ran to the area, all of them were frozen with fear when the saw the gigantic Kitsune no Youko staring down at them with unrestrained hatred._

_The killer intent of the great demon petrified most of the Shinobi inn the village, only the most powerful and experienced Jounin and ANBU were even able to move. Though many of them were incinerated when the Kyuubi blasted a giant fireball into Konoha and wiped out a legion of the Shinobi force._

_"What the hell is going on!?" asked the Sandaime Hokage as he stood in front of the abomination of nature. He knew that Kushina was going to give birth, something must have happened during the process, because Minato would have never let Kushina's seal be breached._

_Nara Shikaku landed in front of Sarutobi and bowed. "Sandaime-sama, the beast suddenly appeared in front of the village and attacked everything near it. Most of our attacking forces are already wiped out." Konoha still had many Shinobi, but most of them cannot even hope to hurt the great Bijuu, so everything is looking very bad for the village._

_The Sandaime's old teammates appeared next to him and stood at his side to fight the beast. "Where is the Yondaime?"_

_Inoichi who was standing beside his lifelong friend shook his head. "We don't know, he was not in his office or home."_

_Sarutobi knew where Minato was, and knew that he would show up soon if he wasn't hurt. "We cannot let the beast destroy Konoha, gather all our forces to fight back!"_

_"Hai Sandaime-sama" cried the majority of the Shinobi in unison._

_The Kyuubi began to gather chakra at its mouth, blue and red orbs mixed and merged, and soon a giant ball of destruction hovered over its mouth. With a ferocious roar, the Kyuubi launched the Bijuu-dama at the Hokage Monument, everybody stared at the bomb hopelessly, and all knew that if that ignited on impact, Konoha would cease to exist._

_Just as the bomb was going to crash into the mountain, an invisible barrier blocked the bomb and slowly swallowed the attack. There was a dispersement of air as the dimensional barrier stopped the ball of chakra, seals stretched out from the impact point and they framed the barrier. As soon as the bomb was completely swallowed, a giant explosion sounded from a fair distance from Konoha, the ground shook violently as splash damage of the Bijuu-dama._

_"Minato!" cried Inoichi as he was his Hokage standing on top of the Monument with his Hiraishin Kunai in his hand._

* * *

_Naruto stared at his father with fear in his eyes, his brother was in his arms crying loudly and he couldn't see his mother anywhere. Naruto had never felt so much fear in his short life, the fox's presence was overwhelming for the boy and he found that he couldn't move at all. The only he could hear was the cries of his baby brother that was wiggling in his arms. Naruto strained his neck and looked down at the baby, and he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of his father and himself._

_"O-Otouto..." Naruto remembered all the times that he swore to protect his precious people, and he hated that he couldn't even move at the mere presence of a demon. "No..." Naruto's eyes suddenly were filled with determination and power. "I will never let any of them die..." Naruto glared at the fox from far and slowly moved his legs to walk closer to the village gate._

_Naruto glared at the old man behind him. "What the hell are you waiting for, we need to help the Sandaime Hokage!" Naruto didn't want to fight because his brother is in his arms, so he would only call out for the medics to help the wounded._

_Just a few feet away from Naruto was his proclaimed Grandfather, Genryūsai Yamamoto Uzumaki. The man was walking normally and his breathing was leveled and steady, the fox did not affect him at all. The old man smiled a little at his grandson, he had even watching the boy since his birth, and he must admit that the boy reminded him a lot about his younger self._

_Yamamoto nodded at his grandson. "You're right, but you are the one that is too slow right now." said the old man as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, shocking the boy in the process, the only person he had seen move that fast was his father._

_Naruto followed the old man with difficulty, every time he walked up to the man the man would vanish with a burst of speed and appear several meters ahead of him, but Naruto can even see tracks on the ground, it seems that his "grandfather" disappeared without acceleration, which means that he uses bursts of speed to move._

* * *

_Minato was fighting the masked man on a random training field that he teleported to, and the man was putting up quite a fight. Both of them were extremely fast with their bodies, but Minato was still much faster when it came to physical Taijutsu, the other masked man was just faster with his advanced space-time Ninjutsu._

_Minato held his Kunai in front of his body as he narrowed his eyes at the masked man in front of him. 'This guy...he was able to infiltrate the village even with all the ANBU I placed around the village perimeter...and for him to get pass the barrier I set up so easily...' Minato grew very worried about the man. 'Not only all that, he also unsealed the Kyuubi so easily and he was able to tame it...there is only one person I can think of that is capable of this.'_

_Minato stepped forward a little. "Are you Uchiha Madara?" The man had no visible reaction. "No...You can't be, he's dead."_

_The masked man shuffled his steps. "Well I don't know about that...?"_

_The Yondaime's Haori flickered in the wind. "Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato knew very well that if the man was Madara, then he has to defeat him quickly before the Kyuubi complete destroys Konoha._

_The man chuckled. "You can say that I just felt like it...or I planned it...you can even call it a declaration of war..." The man dropped a long chain on the ground and hook his wrists to the chain. "Either way, Konoha is going to perish tonight!"_

_Minato gave up on talking, he vanished in a burst of speed and slashed his Kunai at the man, but to his own surprised, his blade slipped right through the man's body. The chain that trailed behind the man caught onto Minato and snagged him in a bind, but the Yondaime teleported to another Kunai he planted on the ground a few meters away._

_Minato kneeled on the ground and held his Kunai tightly. 'None of my physical attacks will work...his body is intangible accept for when he attacks me, so in that split second is the only time I would be able to strike back!' Minato focused his eyes before he abruptly stood and quickly turned to throw his Kunai at the man._

_The masked man ignored the Kunai and charged at Minato with impressive speed, his arm was stretched so the instant he makes contact with Minato he would force him into his vortex and kill the man._

_The Kunai, as Minato expected, phased through the man's head and slowly began to emerge from the back. The Yondaime focused his chakra in his pam and formed a powerful Rasengan, he glared at the man and flared his killer intent._

_The man's arms almost touched Minato's shoulder, "I win..." but to the man's shock, Minato disappeared and re-appeared behind the man in mid-air._

_"This..." said Minato calmly. "...is my Hiraishin level two!" The Yondaime slammed the Rasengan into the man's back forcing him to crash to the ground, the chakra began to grind into his body and the ground shook and split apart from the sheer pressure of the Yondaime's attack. Most of the training field was destroyed from the explosion of the Rasengan, and the man was embedded into the ground as the Yondaime stood behind him stoically._

_The man slowly stood up, but his right arm was shredded and was leaking some sort of white liquid, he grabbed his right shoulder and tried to save some of his body. 'I underestimated him...' thought the man as he tried to think of a plan to counter. The man's body froze when the Yondaime suddenly appeared in front of him and stabbed him with a Kunai and slapped a seal onto his chest. A circular pattern expanded from the seal, and the man could feel his connection with the Kyuubi deteriorate. "Shit...Contract Seal!"_

_"With this..." Minato glared at the man. "The Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control..." Minato flashed into mid-air and delivered a devastating kick right in the man's face. The masked man grunted before he was sent flying to the edge of the forest and crashed into a tree._

_The man struggled to stand up because of his lack of the right side of his body. "Y-You win this time Yondaime...but one day I will assure that Konoha will burn to the ground..." said the man before he vanished in a vortex of contortion, leaving no trace behind._

_Minato breathed a brief sigh of relief before he vanish in a yellow flash, back to the village where his wife was..._

* * *

_The Sandaime was having a very hard time to even see through the chaos caused by the Kyuubi, but fortunately for him, the beast suddenly became a bit more untamed and started to attack parts of the forest instead of solely aiming its blasts at Konoha. All the man that were protecting the village were quickly dying, with only a slight breath, the Kyuubi incinerated the many Shinobi of Konoha. Cries of agony and terror sounded through the whole village, and ash filled the air, making the vision of everybody blurry._

_Kushina was slowly walking to the battlefield, she could feel that her Uzumaki genes were kicking in and her chakra and strength were quickly coming back, and she could already feel Benihime singing for her softy. The First Lady of Konoha had got rid of her hospital robe and unsealed a her Jounin Uniform, she glared at the fox that she had kept at bay her whole life killing hundreds of her own people, she couldn't help but feel guilt and anger._

_"Sandaime-sama, the beast is charging up another bomb!" cried Inoichi as he threw legions of Shuriken at the beast._

_Sarutobi glared at the beast as he held his Adamantine Staff in front of him. "We can't let that blast hit, or Konoha will be destroyed!" Many Shinobi had the will to go on fighting, but their bodies were too damaged to even move._

_Kushina strained her chakra but she unsheathed her sword and jumped into the air near the Kyuubi. "Nake: Benihime!" a condensed beam of red energy forced the Kyuubi to turn its head, but the fox only scratched a little, it's shell of chakra was to dense._

_The Fox glared at its previous Junchuriki and fired a blast of fire at it. "Chikasumi no Tate." A hexagonal crimson chakra shield formed in front of the blade and protected Kushina from the flames, but the momentum was still able to push Kushina back to the ground._

_The Sandaime rushed to Kushina's side. "Kushina, are you alright, you just had the Kyuubi unsealed from you!" cried the old man, he knew that something must have gone horribly wrong, so he didn't even bother to ask what happened._

_Kushina nodded and gripped her Zanpakuto tightly. "I'm fine Sandaime-sama...Minato-kun should be here soon, we must force the Kyuubi back or hold it in place."_

_The Sandaime nodded, but to everybody's horror, the Kyuubi began to charge up chakra in its mouth and targeted Konoha with another Bijuu-dama. Kushina tried to use her Bankai but she was much too weak to even attempt that, Sarutobi wanted to block the attack with Enma, but that would be like blocking a charging rhino with a cat._

_The entire population of Konoha focused on the Kyuubi that was about to kill all of them with its attack, the last thing they would see would be the red slitted eyes of the demon fox..._

_Minato arrived at the rim of the village and saw the situation, he quickly threw his Kunai at the center of the village but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time..._

_On the top of a roof, Naruto stared at the Kitsune with anger and rage, his determination to protect his village was strong and admirable, but he was powerless...he could only hold his brother close to his chest and wait for their imminent doom..._

_"Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase: **Ryūjin Jakka**!" cried a loud voice from the depth of hopelessness._

_Before the Kyuubi could fire his blast, several large torrents of intense flames erupted from the ground, burning the Kyuubi jaw and forced its blast to once again disperse. The pillars of flames surrounded the beast and forced it to back up a little. The flames were even hotter than the Kyuubi's own, the clouds in the sky vanished and reflected red light from the legendary Zanpakuto._

_Sarutobi and the elders stared at the flames with awe and shock, they had seen the same flames before...during the Second Shinobi World War..._

_Minato reacted quickly and re-appeared next to Kushina and wrapped her with his arms. He felt that his wife's chakra was much higher than an hour ago, but it was still much too weak compared to her normal. "Kushina-chan are you alright?" asked the Yondaime as he cradled his wife to his chest, but he saw that Kushina was staring into the flame torrents with tears in her eyes. Minato grew worried and kissed Kushina lightly. "Kushina-chan...What is it?"_

_Minato looked over into the flames and faintly saw a humanoid shape from within..._

_Sarutobi was in shock. "I-Impossible..." The Sandaime's hands were shaking and his legs were numb, he hadn't seen these flames for over five decades...and it was stronger than he had ever seen it... "Uzumaki Yamamoto Genryūsai..."_

_Kushina pulled Minato up with her and started to force herself towards the man in the flames. "..." Minato pulled Kushina back, but the woman forced her way forward, her husband's voice became fainter and fainter..._

_The man in the flames seem to look to the direction at Kushina..._

_Kushina stabbed Benihime in the ground as she cried out. "OTOU-SAN!" Tears streamed out of her eyes as she kneeled on the ground, she recognized her father's Zanpakuto, and is chakra pressure. Kushina thought her father died along with the rest of her clan during the Great War, and she had always regretted their fight before she came to Konoha, it was her father that agreed with transferring Kushina to Konoha to become the Kyuubi Junchuriki._

_Minato stood behind his wife in shock, he had loved Kushina since he was a child, and had tried to find out everything about her, but even now he knew little amounts of what her family was like. Kushina had told him that she loved her mother over everything, and said that she was the most loving woman she had ever met, but she had rarely spoken about her father, everything she did she would had a melancholic expression on her face._

_The figure inside the flames seem to freeze up for a few second when he heard Kushina, but maintained his movements to keep the Kyuubi at bay...Genryūsai stared into the crimson eyes of the beast he had condemned his own daughter, and felt great anger in his eyes, because of him, his little girl was forced to fight with the Kyuubi her whole life, and he would try to that tonight..._

_"Taimatsu!" With a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka, a large inferno erupted and struck the entire being of Kyuubi, the seven pillars of flames grew and forced themselves onto the beast. Genryūsai was not the young man he once was, despite his Uzumaki genes he was still very old, and had a hard time controlling the intense flames from his blade. He looked over at his daughter and her husband, and couldn't help but feel very happy that his daughter grew up to be a beautiful woman with a loving husband and complete family._

_Minato analyzed the situation and found that the his father-in-law won't be able to hold the beast much longer, and it would be out of the question for him to kill the beast, so they must seal the beast into another Junchuriki..._

_"Kushina-chan, there is no time to waste, we must seal the Kyuubi before it is too late!" said Minato as he reached for his Hiraishin Kunai._

_Kushina nodded despite the tears in her eyes, she was a strong Kunoichi and knew what she had to do. "You can seal the Kyuubi back into m-"_

_"NO!" cried Minato as he interrupted Kushina, "You will die if I seal it back inside you right away!" Minato held onto Kushina as he said this. "The safest was would be to seal Kyuubi into...Arashi..."_

_Kushina's eyes widened. "No Minato...I would rather die that condemn my own son to the fate of a Junchuriki!" cried Kushina in outrage._

_Minato growled. "I would rather die myself if you were to die...there is no way that I will ever seal the Kyuubi into you again Kushina..." Kushina glared at her husband but Minato just looked down to the ground. "I...I'm not strong enough Kushina..."_

_Kushina was confused at his words and despite the serious situation she had to ask him. "What are you talking about Minato?"_

_The one that answered Kushina was not the Yondaime Hokage, it was Namikaze Minato, the man she had loved since she was a child. "When that masked man took you away from me...I thought I have lost you...and I felt like I was dying..." said Minato as Kushina stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't lose you Kushina-chan...Not again..."_

_Kushina had tears in her eyes and hugged her husband close to her. "I love you Minato...more than anything, but it is your responsibility to protect the village!"_

_Minato nodded and looked into his wife's eyes. "Yes...and I am going to do that by sealing the Kyuubi into Arashi, I assure you that he will be fine." Kushina was struggling inside she didn't want her son to experience what she had to go through in her youth, but it would be better than the boy growing up as an orphan with both his parents dead._

_Kushina slowly nodded. "Fine...we'll seal the Kyuubi into Arashi..."_

_Minato nodded with all his seriousness. "Okay..."_

* * *

_Naruto was on his knee from all the pressure caused by his grandfather's Zanpakuto, he could believe that the old man could be so powerful, him alone he was able to hold the mighty Kyuubi back. Arashi was crying in his brother's arms, and the flames and terror around the babe certainly did not calm him down._

_Minato suddenly appeared besides Naruto, he had marked both his sons with his Hiraishin seal so he could reach them instantaneously. Naruto saw his father and immediately lit up. "Tou-san, you're okay!" Naruto had forced himself to believe that his parents were fine, and seeing that his father survived is a huge load off his back._

_Minato smiled lightly at his eldest son. "Naruto-kun, give me Arashi-kun now, and retreat back to safety, this is way too dangerous for you!" said the Yondaime as he grabbed his youngest son from Naruto._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need Arashi?" asked the boy._

_Minato didn't answer and just turned around. "I will tell you later Naruto-kun..."_

_Before his father disappeared, Naruto stopped him. "You are going to seal the Kyuubi inside him aren't you?" Naruto was very good a Fuinjutsu, he was an Uzumaki and his father was also another seal master, he knew that sealing a Bijuu inside a newborn babe would be the safest way._

_Minato sighed. "Yes...I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but this is the only way out..." With that Minato vanished in a yellow flash._

_Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion and fright, he knew that his parents loved Arashi to death, and it must be the only way of they were to resort to using Arashi as the host. "Please be alright Arashi...Tou-san, Kaa-san..." Naruto looked into the large flames. "And you...Jiji..."_

* * *

_Genryūsai saw the Yondaime Hokage and his daughter surround the two sides of the Kyuubi. "Finally...I was about to lose all my power..." The old man's eyes widened when he saw Minato holding a small bundle in his arms, and safely assumed that it was his youngest grandson. Genryūsai knew that sealing the beast into the babe would be the safest way, but he was surprised that Kushina would allow such a thing, he thought she had always hated him for sealing the Kyuubi into her..._

_Minato looked over at Genryūsai from a distance and nodded a little, before he called over to the Sandaime. "Sarutobi-sama...we require your assistance!" The elder Hokage stopped treating the wounded around him and rushed over to his successor, the brief interference of Genryūsai had allowed him to pull back most of the Shinobi and allowed the medics to start their treatment._

_"Minato, Kushina!" cried the Sandaime as he stood in between the two on the north side of the Kyuubi._

_Kushina looked at the Sarutobi. "Sandaime-sama, we are going to use the Kekkai Shihō Fūjin (Four Corner Sealing Barrier) to restrain the Kyuubi, then we are going to seal it into Arashi..."_

_Sarutobi's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure..."_

_Minato and Kushina both nodded. "Yes...it is the safest way for everybody..." Kushina was mad at her father for allowing her to become the Junchuriki, but now as the wife of the Hokage, she understood that a leader of a village must put the village in highest priority, and as the leader of the Uzumaki clan, he did the right thing._

_The three higher ups of Konoha flashed through some handsigns, and they did it much slowly than usual to show Genryūsai what jutsu they were about to use. The Uzumaki leader sighed, "This is the Kekkai Shihō Fūjin..." Recognizing the Jutsu, Genryūsai stabbed Ryūjin Jakka into the ground and formed the same seals as his daughter. In order to the barrier to work, four people, one of each side, must stretch their chakra into a seal, and the seal will connect the four people and create a net over whatever they were seal, in this case, the Kyuubi._

_A semi-transparent wave a chakra stretched from each person and it connect at the top of the Kyuubi's head, at that point all four people started the confinement by lowering the seal and forcing the Kyuubi into a tighter space. All four of the sealers were Kage level Shinobi, but the Kyuubi was overwhelmingly strong, so they had to force it down centimeter by centimeter. Every one of them were forcing their chakra, and slowly, but surely, the Kyuubi began to give way to their combined strength...though Ryūjin Jakka was a large part of it, it's flams were still active and were suppressing the power of the beast._

_Minato gritted his teeth. "Just a little more...a few more meters and I would be able to seal it!" cried Minato, but the Kyuubi's strength seem to be unlimited and their own were continuously weakening._

_Kushina's eyes widened when she felt their control began to slip, the Kyuubi was getting stronger. 'Damn it...if this continues we won't be able to seal it...' thought Kushina as he gritted her teeth to push harder._

* * *

_Naruto watched on in fright as his parent's struggle to restrain the Kyuubi, he knew that the beast was too strong for them and he wished that he could do something about, but sadly, he was only a Genin and couldn't possibility be of any impact to the mighty Bijuu. The young blonde Genin gripped his fists tightly and his knuckled were white as snow._

_"Damn it!" cried Naruto as he punched the ground in frustration, he had promised himself that he would always be there to protect his family, but the only they he could do when disaster struck as stand from a far weak knees._

**_"Do you really want to help them child?' _**_Asked a voice from inside Naruto's head, making him turned his head everywhere to find the source of the voice._

_"Who's there," demanded Naruto as he pulled out a Kunai from his pouch. Naruto had never heard a voice like that before, it was deep and rusty, but it emanated power and wisdom._

**_"Do not look around…I am inside your head…now let me ask you again, do you really want to save your family…?" _**_The voice was raspy, but Naruto understood it perfectly._

_Naruto's eyes widened in response…the voice was inside his head, the only possible explanation was that the voice was his Zanpakuto spirit, his mother had told him about it, it was his prized Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai._

_"You there…you are my Zanpakuto spirit…" stated Naruto. "Please lend me power so I can save my family…"_

**_"That would entirely depend on you Naruto…how much you want to save your family?" _**_asked the man._

_Naruto growled at the voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, I want to save them!"_

**_"Even if you have to die…" _**_said the voice, shocking Naruto. **"If you use my power the way you are now…you will die."**_

_Naruto was shocked to the bone, he had never thought about this situation before, as much as he wanted to save his family would he give up his life for them. The faces of his loved ones flashed through Naruto's eyes, they were all smiling and laughing, showing their joy when they were around him. Surprisingly to Naruto, the most frequent face he saw in his flashes were the smiling face of Yugao, she was hugging him while laughing her heart out..._

_"Yes...I would give up my life if it means my precious people will be saved." Naruto knew that if the Kyuubi is not stopped, his family and Yugao would be killed, and he would rather die himself that letting his family and the girl he loves die._

**_"Are you sure about your choice...your power might not be enough to help the situation, but either way you will pay the price..."_**

_Naruto nodded to himself. "I'm sure...no matter what I will not stand dilly by when my family are using their loves to fight for my home." Naruto's voice was filled with conviction, there was not a shred of hesitation in it._

**_"AHAHAHAHA...you really are an interesting child...I haven't seen an Uzumaki like you for many long years." _**_Naruto suddenly felt his body heat up and his chakra to intensify. **"You are worthy of wielding my sealed form..." **_

_Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his body burn, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. "AAAHHH" Naruto's cries of anguish echoed along with the other dying Shinobi of Konoha, but instead of losing his strength, Naruto felt that he was getting increasingly stronger at amazing rate, his chakra levels rose to new heights, and his muscle expanded after being broken down by the pain._

**_"Remember this, you have yet to manifest your Zanpakuto, so you will have to use my power through different means..."_**

_Naruto groaned on the ground in pain and strained out. "W-What are you saying...that's impossible!"_

_The voice chuckled. **"If I were some ordinary Zanpakuto then maybe...but I am the very sprit of the Uzumaki clan, I am the first Zanpakuto to ever exist!" **Naruto's eyes widened in shock the voice's words. **"I am passed down from leader to leader of the Uzumaki clan, but it is sad to say that none of my previous owners have ever achieved my fullest potential."**_

_Naruto was amazed that his Zanpakuto was the strongest there is in the Uzumaki clan, but he just wanted to help his parents. "That's amazing, but how the hell am I supposed to use your power if I don't have your Katana Form!?"_

**_"By using the Katana of my current owner..."_**_ Naruto eye's widened..._

_"You mean..." Naruto looked over at his grandfather's Zanpakuto that was stabbed into the ground._

**_"Yes...your grandfather is my current wielder...he is a very strong Shinobi but he still cannot use me to my fullest potential." _**

_Naruto started to strain his legs and jumped on rooftops over rooftop, trying to rush to the blade stabbed into the ground. The killer intent of the Kyuubi was almost palpable at the close perimeter, but the new impressive traits on his body made it much easier for him to travel through the intense environment. As Naruto charged to the battle area, he saw many dead Shinobi on the ground, some of them were burnt to a crisp and some of them were struggling on the ground in pain as the slowly died._

_Naruto glared at the fox through all the smoke and fire, it was because of the sickening abomination that all his comrades were dead, and the originally happy night of his brother being born was ruined. The sealing was happening at the edge of the village, just a few meters behind the village walls, and the flames of Ryūjin Jakka burned the surrounding forest to ashes._

_The closer Naruto got to the scene the more unbearable the heat and chakra pressure was getting, the heat burned some of his clothes off of his body, but his skin was actually unaffected. With his arms crossed in front of his face, Naruto trekked up the street headed to the entrance of the village, buildings around him burnt to the ground as he forced his way through all the debris and corpses that laid by his feet._

**_'This child...I have never seen a boy with so much potential and will power...he might be my true wielder.' _**_thought Ryūjin Jakka, even Genryūsai was not as strong as Naruto when he was that age._

_Naruto got to the point where he was the only person besides the four sealers that could survive in that area, everything around him were bare and burnt, the trees were reduced to ashes and the air was flickering with powerful chakra and intense flames. Some of the earth around the pillars of flames melted and resembled magma that expanded through the area. Naruto's shirt and jacket were burnt of his body, but his pants and boots were still intact. The silver on Naruto's forehead protector shined brightly as he fought his way through..._

_'Almost there...' thought Naruto, the only thing keeping him going was his will, his body was put to its physical limits and his heart was already pumping legions of adrenaline into his bloodstream. Naruto peered his gaze to his right and saw his parents, grandfather and the Sandaime Hokage struggling to hold their grasp in the seal, making the young Uzumaki even more determined than before._

_Finally, the inferno of a Katana was shown to Naruto's eyes, the blade of Ryūjin Jakka was only a few meters away from him. At the center of the blade was where the heat was most intense, the earth that it was stabbed into melted the area around it. Naruto felt a little fear when he saw all the magma, but the moment he thought about the smiling face of Yugao, all his fear was banished from his mind._

_Gritting his teeth, Naruto stepped into the fiery inferno surrounding the blade, he felt the pain from the flames around his body, but he was not actually burned, his skin was immune to the flames. The boots of Naruto's feet started to melt and breakdown, but he continued his way through the apocalyptic environment. Just before his body gave out, Naruto stretch his arm out as far as he could...he gritted his teeth and flex all his muscles...and to his final straw, Naruto felt the handle to the blade._

_Using it as leverage, Naruto pulled his body closer to the Katana and wrapped both of his hands around the handle..._

**_"This is it Naruto, channel all of your chakra into the blade!" _**_cried the voice._

_Naruto gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before he focus all the chakra in his body through his hands and into the blade. "AHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

_Genryūsai was struggling with keeping the Kyuubi in place with his flames, as strong as Ryūjin Jakka was, he was not as young as he was in his prime and his power had dropped significantly since then. He could no longer use his clan's legendary blade the way he could during the war, during his prime, with Ryūjin by his side, Genryūsai was the strongest of all leaders of villages, even the Sandaime was weaker than him._

_'Damn it...the flames are not strong enough to weaken the Kyuubi...soon it will be able to escape." thought the Uzumaki leader as he desperately tried to suppress the Kyuubi._

_Kushina and Minato gritted their teeth as the latter held his youngest son in one hand, the baby was crying very loudly, his father protected him from the flames, but the killer intent petrified the newborn babe. Kushina felt her body get weaker and weaker, her normal large chakra reserves were almost completely gone, and her body was starting to give out to the pressure._

_Sarutobi was in the best condition, but his age had got to him and his strength had dropped considerably since his youth. "Damn it, hold on we have to maintain the grip!"_

_Minato pushed harder. "We're trying, but the Kyuubi is getting stronger and stronger!"_

_Genryūsai suddenly felt his blade flicker a little, something that peculiar that he had never felt before..._

_Kushina peered her gaze to behind her husband, and to her utter shock, she was her oldest son holding onto Ryūjin Jakka. "NARUTO-CHAN!"_

_Naruto felt amazing, the moment he touched the blade he felt incredible power surge through his body. Most of his chakra returned and flared through his body, the more he channeled inside the blade the more chakra he felt in his body. The melted earth around the blade surged and was blew out of the way when the blade exploded with a wave of chakra, the flames on the blade surrounded Naruto's body and formed a kind of armor around him._

_The seven torrents of flames surged and became much stronger than before, the intensity increased and they widened to the point where they cracked the earth from their sheer size and heat. The Kyuubi was forced back by the flames, the pillars have gotten to the point where they were close enough to surround the Bijuu and the four sealers, but the flame somehow automatically ignored the humans inside._

**_"Amazing, how can such a young child produce so much chakra..." _**_thought Ryūjin Jakka as he unleashed more power than he has for centuries._

_Genryusai's eyes widened in shock as he saw his grandson activate Ryūjin Jakka, he knew that there will be other wielders to the blade but he never thought that it would be his very young grandson. The flames Naruto generated were even larger than his, and that was amazing for a child his age, Genryūsai seriously thought Naruto could be the one Uzumaki that can wield Ryūjin Jakka to its fullest potential._

_"Impossible..." mumbled Kushina as she saw her own son wield the most powerful of Zanpakuto and produced even stronger flames that her own father. The flames of the blade actually forced the Kyuubi further into the inferno and fully restrained the beast._

_"Ignore that for now, we must seal the beast!" cried Minato as he took advantage of the situation. The other three Shinobi quickly reacted and once again forced their chakra to envelope the Kyuubi, and this time the sealing barrier managed to trap the Kyuubi. The semi-transparent net of seals trapped the Kyuubi's movements and forced it to the ground, and it tool all of the combined strength of the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage, the Benihime of Konoha and the Uzumaki leader, Uzumaki Yamamoto Genryūsai._

_Kushina slammed her part of the seal into the ground and stabbed through it with a kunai, sealing that part of the seal into the ground. Around her, Minato, Genryūsai and Sarutobi did the same thing, and the Kyuubi was finally immobilized._

_Minato instantly threw his Hiraishin Kunai through the seal and flashed to the top of the Kyuubi's head. "Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" Minato stabbed the Kyuubi's scalp, and the seal on his Kunai expanded around the beast. Dispersing and expanding the chakra of the beast. Soon the Kyuubi was no more than a shroud of immense chakra..._

_Kushina used the seal barrier to lead the chakra into her youngest son, who was laid on the ground in front of her. "I'm sorry...Arashi-chan..." said Kushina with tears in her eyes as she forced the chakra into her son. Sarutobi and Genryūsai led the barrier down slowly to follow Kushina's movements, and soon all the chakra were inside Arashi, and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki appeared on Arashi's stomach._

_All four of them breathed a sigh of relief that the beast was finally tamed and seal, but their thoughts quickly shifted to Naruto, who was still wielding Ryūjin Jakka..._

_Minato flashed over to his son but found that the flames were too intense and he could get close to his Naruto. Kushina, Sarutobi and Genryūsai soon followed, Kushina wanted to both hug and punch her father, but that could wait until her eldest son was okay._

_"Naruto-chan!" cried Kushina as she tried to block the head with her arms._

_Genryūsai shook his head. "Naruto...you must control your chakra flow, the flames are out of control right now, you need to suppress you chakra and smooth out it's flow!" cried the elder at his grandson, this had happened to him when he was trying to master Ryūjin Jakka._

_Naruto's arms were literally on fire, his chakra flared around his body like a torrent of flames. He felt that his body could explode from all the chakra that gathered in his body, but he forced his chakra flow to slow down bit by bit, and the flames began to die down._

_"AAHHHHHH" cried Naruto as he forced his own chakra down, his eyes were shot and his arms were shaking uncontrollably. Soon the flames died around Naruto, but the Katana was still on fire...Naruto smiled at his parents brightly. "Kaa-chan...Tou-chan...I did it, I saved...you..." The adrenaline ran out and Naruto lost all of his strength, his eyes rolled back to the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious, when he landed, Ryūjin Jakka was still in his hands, and its flames finally died when Naruto fell into slumber..._

_Kushina and Minato quickly ran over while the former held her youngest son. "Naruto-chan!" cried the mother in distress as she laid Naruto's head on her lap._

_Minato quickly applied some medical chakra into his son's body and tried to refill his chakra reserves..._

_Sarutobi and Genryūsai stood behind the pair with no emotions of their faces..._

_"So...you were alive all this time...?" asked Sarutobi without looking at the other old man._

_Genryūsai nodded either way. "Yes...I survived the war, but I have failed my clan...my daughter...I didn't have the integrity to return to Kushina-chan..."_

_The Sandaime looked over at his lifelong friend. "You have gained back the honor you lost tonight Genryūsai...you saved your daughter's family."_

_The elder Uzumaki didn't respond, but suddenly vanished and reappeared some distance away with Ryūjin Jakka in his hands. Kushina was this and instantly stood up and looked at her father. _

_"Otou-san!" she cried as she tried to make your body work better._

_Genryūsai looked back at his little girl. "Kushina-chan..." He looked at his grown daughter, her husband, and his two grandchildren. "I'm sorry..."_

_Kushina tried to run up to her father but she fell due to exhaustion. "I've forgiven you a long time ago...I thought you died Otou-san!" Tears fell from Kushina's eyes as all her suppressed sadness came to the surface. _

_Genryūsai sighed. "It was for the best...I couldn't protect Uzushiogakure...and I failed your mother by letting her die"_

_Kushina shook her head. "No...I don't care about those things anymore, I just want you to stay with us Otou-san, with your family! Forget about Uzushiogakure!"_

_Genryūsai smiled a little. "You are my most precious person Kushina-chan, I love you more than anything, but rebuilding Uzushiogakure is something I must do..." Kushina was about to interrupt but Genryūsai continued, "I would love to be in your life again...but you already have a great family and home...your husband loves you..." said Genryūsai as he looked at the Yondaime. "He's able to protect you...your children are healthy and strong...you don't need my anymore..."_

_Kushina shook her head as she cried. "What are you talking about...we needed you tonight, if it wasn't for you we would all be dead already!" Minato nodded at his wife's words, he would also want his father-in-law to stay with them. He had heard a lot about the legendary Uzumaki Yamamoto Genryūsai, his respect for the man is the same as his respect for the former Hokages._

_Genryūsai shook his head in negative. "You don't need me...Naruto has proven himself to be the next wielder of Ryūjin Jakka...and soon he would be more powerful than I was during my prime." Genryūsai smiled at his daughter before he turned. "I love you Kushina-chan...I know you mother is very proud and happy for you..." Genryūsai disappeared with a burst of speed, making Kushina cry out for him, but the only response she heard back was a faint, "Goodbye..."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Naruto finished with his talk with his father and wanted to wander the streets of Konoha for a while before he went home. The people the blonde young man passed by gave him smiles and nods, the respect in their eyes were no longer solely based on who his father was, but on Naruto's own accomplishments. For the last seven years he had trained harder than most others in Konoha, and his results have certainly paid off, only one year after the Kyuubi attack Naruto was promoted to Chunin.

Ever since that night Naruto had not been able to hear the voice of Ryūjin Jakka, but two five years ago, when Naruto was seven years old, he manifested his Zanpakuto from his chakra. It appearance was different from his grandfather's blade, instead of purple, the handle of Naruto's blade was red, and the rest of the sheath was black. The blade itself was also much longer that what he remembered, instead of a normal Katana, Naruto Zanpakuto was a Nodaichi.

Kushina had trained her eldest in the art of Kenjutsu, and she must admit that Naruto was a genius, in less than three years he had mastered her style of Kenjutsu and was promoted to the ANBU Black Ops. Minato was very hesitant about promoting his son into the ANBU, but he had confidence in Naruto's skills, and being in ANBU might give Naruto the push of activating his Shikai.

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, like when he was a child, his hair style still resembles his father's, and with his taller and more muscular frame, Naruto was basically a younger clone of his father.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto caught his favorite color dance pass him...It was Yugao, who was a Chunin under the wing of his own mother Uzumaki Kushina. The First Lady of Konoha became bored so she thought she would take a Genin team, which happened to be Yugao and Hana's team, along with a guy named Hayate Gekko.

"Yugao-chan!" cried out Naruto as he ran to the girl he loves.

The purple haired Chunin was walking down the streets after her team training, she had a hard day and she was tired, so she was particularly moody, but her mood instantly shifted to happy when she heard Naruto's voice. Yugao's eyes were shining when she saw Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto-kun!" cried Yugao as he ran into Naruto's arms and hugged him as tight as she could, Naruto had told her that he had joined ANBU and was going on an A-ranked mission, and so she had been worried about him for a week.

Naruto smiled at his dream girl and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Yeah Yugao-chan...I'm back, safe and sound like I promised you."

Yugao nodded into Naruto's chest before she looked into his eyes with a bright smile, making the blonde boy blush at her beauty...

Hana smirked at her two childhood friends with her arms crossed. "Well, of you two are done being lovely dovey, I'd like to remind you that you aren't alone..." teased Hana with a smirk, she always knew that Yugao and Naruto had been head over heels of each other since their childhood.

Yugao blushed as Naruto smiled back at the Inuzuka. "Well Hana, if you are jealous, you can always find your own boyfriend...perhaps Itachi..." Hana and Yugao both blushed, the former because she had a crush of the Uchiha genius, and the latter because Naruto just implied that they were a couple.

Naruto looked over at the final Chunin on their team, and saw Hayate blatantly glaring at him with hate in his eyes. It was no secret to everybody in their generation that Hayate had a major crush on Yugao since his academy days, but the Uzuki girl was always much closer to the Namikaze heir, so everyone also knew that Hayate hated Naruto.

Naruto sighed and ignored the young man, they were the same age and like the same girl, but their situations were entirely different. Naruto was already an ANBU member, but Hayate was a sickly Chunin who was weaker than both Yugao and Hana, but nobody in their generation could beat Naruto except for Itachi, who joined ANBU the same time Naruto did.

Yugao also sighed at her teammate's behavior, she was not oblivious about Hayate's feelings for her, but she only had feelings for Naruto, so she just wanted the man to give up.

Naruto sighed before trying to focus on Yugao. "Are you guys done with your training?"

Yugao nodded with a smile while Hana scoffed. "Yeah, Kushina-sensei finally let us rest for the day..."

Naruto smiled at Yugao and walked closer to her, making the girl blush. "Then would you guys like to join me for dinner...?" asked Naruto, but he was only looking at Yugao.

Yugao blushed as Hana smirked, the latter saw that Hayate was about to object and say something, so she quickly grabbed the man by his collar. "Hayate and I are too tired to go...you two go and enjoy yourselves..." finished Hana with a chuckle as he dragged her sickly teammate along with her, despite his flaring arms and legs.

Naruto smiled before he grabbed Yugao's hands gently. "Well, should we go Yugao-chan?"

Yugao still had a blush on her face but nodded nonetheless. "S-Sure Naruto-kun...I'm famished after training..." She tried to look into Naruto's eyes but found that she was too embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled at his love. "You are just too cute Yugao-chan..." he said before he led Yugao to the a restaurant, he really didn't care what he ate, he just wanted to spend more time with the girl he had loved since the first time he laid eyes on her...

* * *

END! XD

That is the end of the second chapter of Uzushiogakure Legend. This was a chapter that explained the premise of this story, and the next one would the official start of the Naruto canon timeline.

I am still trying to update Uchiha Legend, but it is very hard when I have severe writer's block on that story.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
